Dawn Of A New Age
by Pokiepup
Summary: Follows R.O.T.F. & Darkness Within. Update 11/03/13 Chap 8 starts M rating
1. Prolog:A Whole New Game

A.N. Hello all here is another part in the series I know I said the last was the last but with a lot of people asking for another part and what not. I decided to try and see how this goes. I will keep my M warning as last story (RotF) was. And this story don't get me wrong will have a plot and all of that but I am aiming to make this focus much more on the Bo/Lauren relationship side of things rather than the last one was much about wrapping up all the open plot points. I can't say how long it'll be but if you all are interested please lemme know and I'll continue on if not than I retire this and let RotF be the last part.

Thank you all for reading have a great day :)

* * *

_**Prolog: A Whole New Game**_

'_Freedom is a sorrowful hope,' _

That was the quote the young blonde repeated over and over to herself as she sat atop the grassy hill looking past the invisible yet all too real Guardian Line, out into the miles and miles of wilderness that separated her from the rest of the world. Well at least she was told it was miles but in actuality all she could see was a couple hundred yards before the gathering of monstrous trees acted as yet another jailing wall, another restriction keeping her here.

She wondered what it was like outside of her many, many walls. She knew what she saw from history books, movies, stories the elders spoke of but to a mind like hers she wanted to see it, experience. She needed to see what there was beyond the life that had been chosen for her-even if it was as horrible as she had been told.

"Mother would beat your ass if she knew you were out here," the sound of his voice made her body jerk but she didn't jump up or turn away from musings nor did she speak. "Yo,"

"Did they send you out for me?"

"No, they don't even know you skipped school," he came to a stop five feet from her and looked around more as a reflex rather than a desire to see the nature surrounding them.

"Then?"

"It isn't safe out here,"

"I'm within Guardian Line,"

"Charlie," he snorted running his hand over her short, dirty blonde hair that resembled short porcupine needles. His nose scrunching remembering the gel was still wet. "Shit," mumbling under his breath while looking down at his glistening hand, quickly trying to figure out where he could wipe it off. His first reaction was his khaki slacks though not only would it leave a mark but ruining a new pair of two-hundred dollar pants wasn't a bright idea. Next idea was his white shirt that had its sleeves rolled up to his elbows yet he ran into the same problem as with the pants, true it had been a hundred dollars cheaper but something told him that wouldn't make much of a difference to his parents.

"Why don't you try the grass," she still didn't bother to look up at him but she could see enough combined with her extensive knowledge of him that she knew exactly what had happened and why suddenly the normal chatter box was silent. "It won't bite,"

"I don't know where it's been,"

"What kinda stupid shit is that to say?" this time she had no choice but to look at him with the most condescending look she could muster. "It's grass—it's been here,"

"This is G.L. territory separating us from all the—" he paused knowing how his sister hated the terms they had for people outside of the city. "Separating us from them. Jesus Charlie you've read the same damn books as I have and heard the same stories,"

"So you're afraid of homeless people?"

"Of course not, I've volunteered at our shelter you know that,"

"Our homeless live in an apartment building with a pool and tennis court. I'm talking about the real kind that don't have showers or food or a tennis court,"

"It's none if that, stop tryna make me seem like some asshole,"

"I'm not tryna make you seem like anything," pausing she pushed herself from the ground with a heavy sigh. "Other than your mother's son,"

"And you're her daughter,"

"Hm," she looked back out into the 'real world' one last time. "Jury's still out on that one,"

* * *

Lauren couldn't help the smile that consumed her face as her eyes adjusted to the darkness swallowing her bedroom and found her wife sprawled out across the bed on her stomach. Soft, muffled snores that sounded more like heavy breaths if you didn't know any better filled the room only making the blonde chuckle to herself finding it cute—even more so that after over fifty years Bo still upheld she DID NOT do snoring of any kind.

Trying her best to remain quite she pulled off her jacket and slipped out of her gym-shoes discarding them on the chair next to the door. The next was her scrub top leaving her in nothing more than a bra and bottoms, of which she had started to remove until the thought of having the succubus do it came to mind.

Her once sweet, adoring smile gradually changed into a carnal smirk as she stalked up toward the bed. Reaching the edge she took a moment to decide exactly how she wanted to proceed. Would she actually wake the woman up and then move into her grow desires? Would she take the approach to start and when the succubus awoke than she could join? Would she be overly gentle and loving or would she go for the more passionate approach?

Freeing her hair from its confining pony tail she shook it out taking a tiny pleasure all in its own. She thought it might have been an odd thing to thank him for, but at the moment she was thanking God that her wife never slept in more than a bra and panties. Dropping the sheet to the floor she took another moment to enjoy the full view no longer being obscured.

Carefully she maneuvered herself onto the bed on her knees one between her wife's legs while the other rested on the other side. Gently she smoothed her fingertips down the delicate curve of the succubus' back all the way from the start of her shoulder blades down to the small of her back. As her body began to react to her touch the blonde leaned further down placing a light trail of kisses up the woman's spine until reaching the curve of her neck. Opening her mouth slightly and delivering a sharp nip was enough to stir the slumbering woman. A muffled groan followed by the rolling over onto her back, Lauren able to lift herself up enough that the succubus did so with little trouble.

"Hm," the blonde let out as her left eyebrow went up realizing that her wife had fallen back asleep if even waking at all. Deciding against being hurt or angry she went on the side of accepting the challenge.

Maneuvering up the bed further until she was in her desired position she carefully started moving her hips hands bracing herself on the mattress. She rocked in a smooth, slow rhythm, savoring the feel—the sounds her wife was making as this was enough to urging the rest of her body to begin awakening. She allowed her eyes to close in a mixture of a need to concentrate on maintaining a smooth, fluid pace and enjoying the wave of sensations coursing through her.

Bo's fingertips dug into her hips, urging her down harder causing Lauren's eyes flew open. The succubus was staring up at her, eyes hooded and dark with hunger. Lauren swallowed thickly and then licked her lips with the tip of her tongue. Smiling out a moan she pushed her upper body up further but granted her wife's less than subtle hint to mover harder.

She heard Bo whimper her name softly and it made her entire body tingle. She shivered, feeling a slow fire build where their bodies were joined. She was wet, so wet, and Bo's now joining rhythm moving against hers only made it worse. A sudden regret at not removing her own pants as she felt the need to feel all of the succubus' body on hers, but it was too late and she'd be damned if she was going to stop what was happening.

One of Bo's hands left her hip, slowly caressing up her body to cup her cotton clad breast. She squeezed gently before flicking her thumb over the aching tip earning a moaned with little effort. Lauren bit down on her bottom lip as her breathing grew more and more labored. With each passing second, each movement the succubus was coming out of her sleep cloud. Her hands roamed aimlessly over Lauren's body down her back to her hips and back over onto her stomach until working back down to her hips. A loud moan escaped, a mixture of a pleasure and frustration coming from her as she grabbed at the waistband of the scrubs.

But it was far too late now, both nearing their climax. Lauren would just have to make up for it later. Several more, rough movements from both sets of hips and the blonde was the first to cry out, eyes shooting open looking down at the succubus who in turn was watching her intently looking at her like she was the most divine thing she'd ever laid eyes on. Heat rushed over her and her muscles corded as she out the blonde's name while she became lost in wave after wave of pleasure.

"You're getting old," Lauren whispered out after several moments of silence as she leaned down and began playfully kissing along her wife's collarbone.

"What?" it was a natural response even though she wasn't completely aware what she was saying. The pleasure coursing through her still fresh, elevated by her wife's lips now teasingly on her. Along with the comment itself being an obscure one.

"Took you a while to wake," she whispered in between kisses.

"How do you know I wasn't awake the whole time?"

"Because you can't resist touching me,"

"Is that what you think?"

"It's what I know," Lauren's tone serious as she lifted her head up staring into her wife's eyes.

"Next time," the succubus' kept her jaw tight and tone serious. "Take off the scrubs,"

"Yes ma'am," she chuckled sliding down her wife's body just enough that her head could rest on her chest.

"Why aren't you still at work?" Bo asked looking from the bedside clock that read 11:27 a.m., as her arms wrapped around her wife's body.

"Don't want to talk about it,"

"What? Why? It's your day to be in the lab getting your smarts on,"

"I can't believe you just said that," she couldn't help but chuckle against her wife's skin an action that in turn made Bo herself laugh. "You're spending too much time with the boys,"

"You're just mad cause I'm hip,"

"Hip?"

"Yeah isn't that the word?"

"Not in a few decades my love,"

"Oh, well. I already have a ball and chain what's it matter if I look cool anymore,"

"Ball and chain?"

"Old lady? Missus?"

"How about better half?"

"Ah," Bo could no longer hold her laugh in as Lauren scooted off of her and looked down at her with a scowl that could kill. "Oh you know I'm kidding,"

"Better be,"

"Or what?" Bo challenged sitting up as her wife did the same. "Huh? Huh? What are you gonna do otherwise?"

"I still have the power to throw you in the dungeon don't forget,"

"Only for another week,"

"Hm," Lauren bit the side of her mouth features still stern only making the succubus laugh more.

"Oh stop it baby," Bo reached out pulling her Lauren into her lap. "You know I'm kidding,"

"I know you're kidding," finally cracking a smile she nodded playfully as she leaned down stealing a kiss.

"Good," leaning up she stole a kiss of her own. "Now tell me, what happened?"

"Nothing,"

"Baby you love days you get to go to the lab and be all sexy scientist slash doctor woman again,"

"I still do,"

"Then?"

"I was working on the F.R.H.K. Virus,"

"Lauren," the succubus sighed shaking her head features tightening in seriousness.

"I know, I know we agreed I would leave it alone but—"

"But nothing Lauren, we agreed. You promised that you would leave it alone—last time you—"

"It won't happen again,"

"You don't know that,"

"I do."

"Lauren, I watched as you spent day and night in the lab there, in your office here forgetting to eat, drink, talk to your family-it almost destroyed you,"

"I promise Bo it was just curiosity to see how far the cure has come,"

"And?" the succubus asked softer knowing just how much the woman was hurting, knowing the affect even thinking about the virus had on her.

"Not far,"

"One day we will have a cure, babe"

"When? When ninety percent of the human population is gone?" Lauren huffed pulling herself out of her wife's embrace and off the bed.

"Lauren it will not come to that, I know it seems like the answer is a million years away but that's what you thought fifteen years ago and now we have one so that any newborn inoculated will be fine. In a year or two years you will find one for those already infected," she herself slid off the bed going to Lauren who despite the scowl and harsh tone was trying not to cry. "Baby, I have faith in you,"

"Too much," her words a whisper as her eyes fell to the floor.

"Never too much," cautiously Bo reached out pulling Lauren into her arms an embrace that had little struggle at first until she finally gave in. "Never too much," she repeated in a whisper, kissing her on the cheek.

"You're too good to me," she said with a weak smile pulling away.

"Lauren—," she paused at the sound of her phone vibrating across the nightstand. "Hold that thought," she flashed a quick smile before turning away to tend to the intrusions sound.

* * *

**1 ½ hour Later—Wright Mall**

The pair sat in a pair of red velvet chairs that looked beyond lavish yet felt no more comfortable that a piece of broken wood. Lauren kept her eyes forward on the clean cut man who's image screamed politician and asshole at the same time. His constant speech continuing on through his thick Boston accent. Bo on the other hand leaned back in her chair and stole a glance at the young man who was sitting off against the wall looking as a scolded child would.

"Excuse me," Lauren interjected, turning to her side. "Michael, go wait outside," she turned her attention back to the man in front of her but Bo watched her youngest child slink out.

Michael like Danielle had taken after Bo in every way. They inherited the black hair, the darker eyes, the naturally tanned skin and the curves with muscle tone. Ethan and Charlie on the other hand had looked as though they belonged solely to Lauren herself. The pale skin, tall thin builds, lighter eyes and though they had curves and muscles theirs were small and well defined instead of intimidating in size. And then there was Sean who was an odd mixture of the two. He was 6'2 the tallest of all of them, his hair a dark blonde and eyes lighter after Lauren yet his skin a darker olive and his build a manlier version of Michael's. Bo had to laugh every time she saw them all together for they all looked at face value if they had different sets of parents yet for some reason there was never about their relation.

"What is this about?" Lauren asked once she hears the click of the door behind them.

"I told you. Your son was caught shoplifting, you're lucky it was here rather than somewhere else, they may have simply thrown him to the authorities and given your history with Skylar that may not have been the best situation,"

"No I mean honestly Leo, what is this about? You know he's my son, he has the money to pay, even if he didn't most people would have let him go for the sheer fact that he is my son. But you decide to detain him and call us down here—why?"

"Lauren the years have made you cynical, and paranoid. No reason other than I caught him stealing,"

"So it's just about the money then?"

"Of course,"

"Nothing more,"

"Nothing," he leaned back in the chair with a smirk that made Bo want to reach across the desk and smack him but instead she remained silent looking over to her wife who was opening her little, black, sleek purse. What happened next though the succubus couldn't believe nor contain her laugh as she watched her wife throw ten hundred dollar bills onto his desk as she stood.

"The hundred for what my son tried to take and the rest for all of your troubles-since you seem to be in such dire need," she maneuvered out from the between the chair and the desk and then waited for Bo to follow her out.

"Mother," Michael let out as the pair emerged from behind doors.

"Not now,"

"Mom just let me—"

"Your mother said not now," Bo finalized in a much firmer tone as the three of them began walking down the long hall of the mall. Lauren made sure to keep her head up and eyes forward as a good Queen would exerting nothing but confidence and assurance. Bo on the other hand easily spotted the several men watching them taking cover within the crowds of soccer moms, children and yuppies drinking their expensive Starbucks and leisurely walking around the mall in the middle of the day when they should have been working.

Lauren may have been Queen of all but Leo Wright was doing his best to rival her. It may have been her city that was now near the size of a state but this was 'his' district and apart from the state wide police he kept extra security. His own kind of security, the kind of assassins and mercenaries, all of which had problems with Lauren for one reason or another.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

"If it isn't our degenerate sibling," Ethan joked from his side of the couch looking up from the football game to the three walking in.

"Shut up," Sean ordered tossing his Sports Illustrated on the coffee table while removing his feet from it.

"Now isn't the time," Bo shook her head to the three as she walked over to the empty recliner.

"What were you thinking?" Lauren asked throwing her purse down on the stand against the wall. "Hm? You don't have everything you need? You don't have a credit card and a debit card? Don't have at least three hundred dollars in your wallet? You couldn't have gone to any of the thousand stores around here? You had to go in his territory and steal?"

"I didn't take it so technically it isn't stealing,"

"Oh, you must be considering being a lawyer,"

"Naw,"

"Naw? Boy you have a very, very expensive and ivy league level education—words like naw, shouldn't be in your vocabulary," he had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at his mother saying 'naw', there had just been something so unnatural about it.

"Lauren," Bo interjected seeing how quickly this was going to escalate between the two.

"This is embarrassing Michael—to **all** of **us**,"

"I'm sorry,"

"And to take a pair of headphones? Really? I mean honestly if you're going to steal at least take something more expensive—something worth it. I have to travel over an hour and deal with that-man, for a pair of cheap headphones?"

"Seriously?" Charlie finally turned around on the couch. "Seriously?" she looked over to Bo who was trying not to laugh. "He just got in trouble for stealing and yesterday it was for fighting and two days before that for another fight-but you're just going to slap him on the wrist and say next time aim bigger?" she stood up shaking her head and stomping past Ethan, kicking his legs in the process. "There is something seriously wrong with this family,"

"What's wrong with her?" Bo asked looking around the room as her daughter had already stomped her way up the stairs.

"Can we say menstruating?" Ethan laughed out earning an array of laughs along with a playful push to the back of his head from Lauren who was glaring at a chuckling Bo.

"Go and get ready for practice before your mother pops a blood vessel," the succubus settled in her chair ordering the two youngest of the boys.

"House to myself?" Sean asked moving from his hair over to the couch. "NICE,"

"Don't you have your own house with your own wife?"

"Why you gotta be like that Ma?"

"I swear I've never met a bunch of people who butcher the English language more than those in this house," Lauren shook her head walking past to follow the rest of her children upstairs.

"She's mad huh," Sean said turning back to the television his smile fading.

"Yes but she will be fine, I'll take care of it tonight,"

"Oh I bet you will,"

"Shut up!" Bo laughed pulling the pillow out from behind herself and throwing it at him.

* * *

**Seven Hours Later **

"They feeling better?" Lauren asked from the bed, closing her book and placing on the stand.

"Which one? They all seem to be on the same pain in the butt wave link. Sean is still fighting with Mila and is making a new home on our couch. Charlie is well-I don't really know, she is just sitting in her bed scowling every time I walk by like a lion watching a zebra. And the dangerous duo are currently engaging in a wrestling match over whose fault it is that they lost tonight,"

"Wrestling?"

"Mm-hm, think they broke a chair," Bo laughed sliding into the bed. "Aren't you glad I had our room sound proofed before moving in?"

"Yes, yes you know everything," Lauren chuckled shaking her head.

"Damn right," the succubus laughed sticking her tongue out.

"You know if he continues like this then—"

"Lauren I will handle it,"

"Bo,"

"Lauren,"

"Bo—" she tried to hold a laugh in while forcing a scowl.

"I will handle it tomorrow, by the time of our wedding he will be over this little fit he's having but tonight," she abruptly pulled the blonde atop of her with a smile. "Tonight we worry no more about our trouble making brew but we worry about things more like—"

"Like?" Lauren smirked pressing her hips down over her wife's. "Like that?"

"Exactly," she nodded playfully with a goofy grin as her hands friskily roamed over her wife's body. "Exactly,"


	2. A Day In The Life

**Chapter One: A Day In The Life**

**Bo and Lauren's Room 5:27 a.m.**

"Mm," Bo mumbled as she rolled from her stomach onto her back, her mind nearing consciousness as her body bumped into something preventing her from reaching her body's desired position of comfort. "What time is it?"

"Late. Early—it's still dark," Lauren whispered her body coming to a halt realizing she had woken her wife in the mist of trying to escape her trap of blankets. "Go back to sleep baby,"

"Okay," she muffled out while snuggling back into her pillow, her body starting to relax again. "Wait," her eyes flew open as she looked up to where she expected her wife to be. "Why are you up?" sighing as she received no answer, she pushed herself up just enough to see the clock. "Five-thirty?" Sighing again as her eyes adjusted enough to the darkness to realize Lauren was no longer in bed. "Lauren?"

"Go back to sleep babe," the blonde repeated herself sticking her head out of the bathroom door.

"Why are you up?"

"Figured I'd go for a run before work," her voice stayed soft although there was growing traces of annoyance, traces that the succubus remained oblivious to as she pulled the sheet and comforter off of herself.

"Why?"

"Because I—well I don't really know, I just figured I would,"

"Wait," the succubus slid off the bed rather clumsily. "You—Lauren Alreyna, does not know the exact reason of why she is doing something?" she continued in her playful yet sleep laced tone as she shuffled over to the cracked door that Lauren had been disappearing and reappearing behind.

"You know for someone who just woke up you're being a real smart-ass," the blonde's brow rose in surprise as she pulled the door open to find her wife standing there. "I told you to go back to bed,"

"And I said no,"

"Actually you never said no, you avoided the statement by-"

"Baby I love you but it is to damn early and I am to damn sleepy for your over specifications,"

"Oh, you are tired?" Lauren's earnest features finally began to relax as a smirk started to pull at the corner of her mouth.

"Well I didn't get much sleep last night due to a certain sexy woman I know," Bo flashed a smirk of her own while she reached out grabbing the blonde by the hips and pulling her close with a quick rough tug.

"You know that sounds dangerously close to a complaint,"

"Hm, does it?"

"It does," Lauren nodded with a half smile she could no longer conceal. Though this was the furthest thing from her mind when she woke, and though she had been slightly annoyed her day was already being derailed off it's perfect schedule she couldn't help but to relax into the succubus' embrace.

"Well then," she paused looking down over what she could see of her wife's semi clothed body. "I guess it is then,"

"What?"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," she chuckled out tightening her grip on the woman's hips when she had tried to pull away. "You know I'm kidding,"

"Perhaps you should get a better set of jokes,"

"Perhaps you should get a better sense of humor," this time Lauren has managed to break free from the hold but only momentarily. Rather than trying to hold her in place again Bo gave a pull of her arm back so they were facing one another before shoving her back onto the bed. Not giving the blonde another chance to escape Bo wasted no time maneuverings herself atop of her, straddling her waist.

All Bo could do was giggle at the dismay of her wife, and the more the woman beneath her scowled the worse her giggling fit became. Though she wasn't completely insane, she knew the difference between Lauren's scowls and her serious looks, along with what each and every smile meant. Her wife nearly always managed to keep her features serious to some extent so this was nothing new. And since her aura was burning bright with nothing but attraction and lust, Bo wasn't concerned in the least.

Her eyes traveled back down the woman's body enjoying the view as she tried to get her amusement under control, her attention stopping momentarily at the light bruise on her wife's arm where she had just grabbed her. It was enough to get Bo to stop giggling and smile apologetically but then again it was already healing and by the time she would have spoke the words 'I'm sorry', the marks would have been long gone.

It had never been something intentional, at least not once they got over their 'dark period', but over the course of their relationship the physical intensity had gradually grown. As they came into their own, matured, came into the ascended flow of their new nature things had changed without either of them really realizing it.

Their pain threshold expanding to new heights along with their level of strength made them gradually less tentative when it came to foreplay and horse play alike. It had been a series of awkward and guilty mishaps that grew into a welcomed normalcy, though Bo would occasionally still feel a twinge of guilt whenever there was a mark left outside of sexual play.

"You fall asleep up there?" Lauren laughed, her hands idly playing with the hem of her wife's shorts.

"Nope, can't I just admire the view?"

"Mm-hm,"

"You know something babe?"

"Hm,"

"You're a pain in my butt," the succubus laughed out as she dipped down capturing her wife's lips preventing whatever comment was preparing to be said.

* * *

**Down Stairs **

"Where you going?" charlie asked from the couch buried underneath a blanket blending in perfectly.

"School,"

"We go to the same school, try again,"

"I'm going to workout and then school," Micheal tried again this time with more conviction behind his words realizing the hidden lump was his sister and not his mother. The young girl had not only favored her mother's appearance but occasionally if the sentences were small enough, their voices even had overwhelming similarities.

"You're a terrible liar," pausing she rolled onto her back while throwing the cover off of her head for no other purpose other than to be able to scowl at him. "I'd rethink whatever juvenile delinquent behavior you were planning on getting into,"

"And why is that?"

"Because our parents are already awake,"

"Shit,"

"Mm-hm,"

"Where's Sean?"

"In my room with Mila," sighing as she sat up, further pushing the blanket off of her till it laid on a lump on the floor. "She came by last night and since I am the nicest of us—i forfeited my room,"

"So he kicked you out?" he couldn't hold his laughter in as he made his way to the couch and plopped down making sure to hit her in the process.

"No,"

"Yeah,"

"I said I gave it to them,"

"And I said you're full of shit,"

"Kiss my ass,"

"Thought you were into the lady lovin',"

"I thought you were raised manors," she barked all traces of playfulness missing from her voice as she3 shoved his head off of her lap.

* * *

**Charlie's Room**

"Say something," Sean ordered staring up at his wife who sat on his sister's bed doing her best impression of a statue. "Mila,"

"I don't know what is left to say anymore,"

"You're the one who came here,"

"I know,"

"Then what was the point if you have nothing new to say?"

"I thought that maybe you had come to your senses,"

"Come to my senses?" he snorted shaking his head and letting his legs stretch out along the floor. "Mila this is your life we are talking about,"

"MY life and MY body, hence MY choice,"

"We are married—you gave up the right to make these decisions on your own,"

"That's your argument?" running her hand through her hair and rolling her eyes she took a pause before maneuvering herself from the bed onto the floor and crawling up beside him. "You've wanted kids ever since we got together. I've wanted them. We decided we wanted them-"

"This was before we knew the risks it would cause,"

"Sean in a few years my body will no longer even be able to carry a child, now it's dangerous but it is still possible,"

"Don't talk like that," shaking his head once more against the wall and adverting his eyes from hers knowing all too well what she was leading up to.

"It's true-it's our reality," tone softening she reached out and rested her hand on his knee. "I want you at least to have a son or daughter—a piece of me-of us,"

* * *

**Briefing Room 2:34 p.m. **

"Where are we at?" Lauren asked not bothering to look up from her folder as she twisted in her chair side to side.

"As far as what?" Kenzi asked placing a blue folder on a pile of red ones at least six inches high.

"As far as everything,"

"Leo Wright has found himself another three assassins," she shrugged out not really sure what Lauren was looking for but knew it was something specific.

"More with personal problems with me or-"

"Of course. Two are human deserters which I am actually not sure how they got clearance into the city, I am looking into that. And the other is Kayla Grey,"

"Why does that sound familiar?"

"She was Skylar's student for a couple years, that was until her husband caught the F.R.H.K. virus, then she wasn't so fluffy toward your cause,"

"Speaking of," Lauren's breath hitched as she closed her folder and looked up at the woman who was far from being a girl yet still looked just as youthful and innocent as she did the day they had met. "The death tolls for this month?"

"From North America, they actually aren't that bad this month, only seventeen,"

"Seventeen?" she asked almost hopeful.

"Yeah," Kenzi said nodding her head and looking back down to her own reading material.

"As in seven plus ten?"

"More like seventeen hundred-but still it is beginning to taper off,"

"Sure," her response full of defeat as what little hopeful gleam that filled her eyes died out.

"Well on the good news side of things Chef DeeDee is available for the wedding,"

"I'm sorry if a thousand dollar an hour Chef that I don't even like being available does not cheer me up after that news,"

"Not excited for the wedding?"

"I am," Lauren made sure to add emphases to her words.

"Oh yeah you seem like it,"

"I am, it's just we are already married and we've been preparing for this for over a decade so-"

"Don't let BoBo hear that, she is still super excited. Like a baby squirrel in a Olympic sized pull of nuts,"

"I will be excited-just when it gets closer,"

"It's less than a week—how much closer do you need it?" Kenzi joked looking back up at her friend who wasn't quite scowling yet was far from welcoming the rest of this conversation. "Leaving this along,"

* * *

**Bo's Office**

"Can we like get lunch or a drink or—a nap?"

"No," Bo laughed from behind her desk not bothering to look up from her laptop at Tamsin who was no longer even pretending to read.

"Come on," she whined sinking further into the chair and pouting.

"I have two weeks worth of work to do in exactly six days. I refuse to spend my honeymoon worried about anything other than the quickest way to remove my wife's clothes-or to keep her from putting clothes on,"

"Sounds lovely," the woman rolled her eyes and let her head fall back not wanting to hear her boss go on another tangent of how excited she was to be getting married by Fae law.

"You can roll your eyes and make all the faces you want girly, I am excited about this and nothing you nor anyone say or do will dampen my mood,"

"Really? I never would have guessed,"

"One day you will find someone who turns that stone heart of yours into-"

"A pile of disgusting mush?" she sat up giving the most disgusted face she could muster. "Thanks-but no thanks. I'm good,"

"Sure, sure,"

"You can be mushy for the both of us,"

"Oh I plan to be,"

"You're such a damn girl,"

* * *

**Saint Mary's High School 5:27 p.m.**

"Can't score on me bro," Micheal taunted while guarding his brother, every few seconds he would reach in trying to steal the ball but each time failed.

"Our sister could score on you,"

"That supposed to be an insult," he laugh breathlessly maneuvering in front of his brother who tried to get past him and almost lost the ball in the process.

"I wouldn't mind letting her score on me," one of the other boys on the court let out in a laugh earning an array of chuckles from the other seven young men on the court.

"What'd you say?" Micheal asked standing up no longer paying his brother attention.

"Mike, let it go," his brother called but it was too late the youngest of them was already walking over to the jokester.

"What you say about my sister?"

"I didn't stutter," this was enough to cause Micheal to swing his right arm, something that would have surely knocked the bigger boy down had Ethan not manage to catch the blow in time.

"Chill out! Chill out!" Ethan ordered over and over pushing his brother back trying to drown out the sound of the boys in the background yelling continuous vulgar taunts. "Calm down, it ain't that serious,"

"Why are you such a little bitch about everything,"

"I'm a bitch? Why? Cause I don't act like a five year old? Cause I don't want to get thrown off the football team? Huh? Why?"

"Cause you never wanna fight! All you do is run from EVERYTHING!" Micheal continued to keep is tone aggressive as he shoved his brother backward.

"You need a reality check. Look around you bro-look at the school we're in, the house we live in, the clothes we wear—we aren't street kids. You ain't no street kid Micheal, you're the son of the Queen—you're a jock, not no thug. Not no badass—get over yourself,"

"Blow me," he snarled giving Ethan another shove harder than the last before stomping off.

* * *

**Bo and Lauren's House 7:45 p.m.**

"Hey," Bo greeted her wife with a wide smile as she got out of the car to find Lauren sitting on the porch sipping coffee from a mug. "Sorry I missed dinner, I was trying to get ahead on some paperwork,"

"It's fine," she took another sip before scooting over just enough to make room for her wife. "We didn't have dinner tonight,"

"Really? Are we doing that weird, entire family on a diet thing again because that didn't go so well last time," Bo couldn't help but laugh at the memories floating back. "At one point I thought Ethan would stab me for a fruit roll up,"

"No, no," the blonde smiled and shook her head welcoming the memories. "Our children have just decided to go insane,"

"Oh and here I thought it was something serious,"

"Of course not,"

"So what's it this time?"

"Charlie is having a fit about something or other while Ethan and Micheal have initiated World War Four,"

"Sounds fun," Bo leaned back against the stairs and wrapped her arm around her wife. "Can't wait to go in,"

"Good luck with that soldier,"

"Oh you're coming with me babe. We took vows,"

"I knew one day I would regret that," Lauren quickly took another sip of her coffee to hide her laugh though between the succubus' shocked look and nudge it caused the blonde to nearly choke.

"Tell me how you really feel,"

"You know I'm kidding,"

"Mm-hm,"

"I really don't want to go in," Lauren spoke after several minutes of silence from the duo although every so often they'd hear a yell or thud from inside the house.

"We don't have much of a choice baby, we kinda live here,"

"Lets go to the movies,"

"The movies?"

"We don't have to I just-"

"No. No," Bo shook her head and gave a warm smile. "Just surprised me as all is it,"

"Is it so odd to ask you out on a date?"

"Honestly a little," the succubus answered truthfully. It wasn't that they had a bad marriage anymore or that they had lost the romance, no their issues were nothing serious in fact as far as Bo was concerned they had no more issues. But somewhere between four children and full times jobs they had cut out date nights little by little until they no longer happened at all. "But it is a welcome surprise,"

"Really?" Lauren asked setting her cup down and flashing a grin. "How welcome?"

"Lets just say," she leaned in giving the best seductive smile she could convey. "You play your cards right and I might," she paused looking toward the house before leaning in close and whispering something to her wife that earned not only a giggle but a blush to put all the rest to shame.


	3. Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter Two: Calm Before The Storm **

* * *

"And here everyone thinks I'm the trouble maker—if they only knew what you were doing," Micheal teased in a tone that was stern enough to give her doubts just how much of his words were teasing.

He swaggered his way along the ridge of the hill toward her making sure to show his dominance, though of all his siblings he knew she'd be the one to get into fist fight before backing down over something she believed in. A quality he equally loved and hated about her. Despite his parents he kept the mentality of being better than everyone, thus deluding him into believing that everyone should bow down to him. Yet occasionally he got board of the constant submission of everyone. While he knew his sister longed to see the world outside of their safety bubble, he longed to be challenged—longed to find someone he felt was an equal.

"That a threat little brother," she raised her left eyebrow mimicking her mother perfectly but didn't turn to face him.

"Maybe," he paused waiting for her to face him. "Naw, I'm not in the mood for a fight-maybe later,"

"I'll be holding my breath," snorting she rolled her eyes and went back to staring down her longed for freedom.

"Feisty this morning I see," smirking he took a seat next to her. While he took pleasures in all of the fancy and expensive clothes and toys he owned, unlike Ethan or even Sean he didn't pay much attention to them—or the affect his actions would have on them. For example Ethan made sure to wear no less than five-hundred dollars a day therefore he would never sit on the grass or on anything he even presumed to be dirty. In fact he worried so much about it he would go out of his way not to sweat. No if he had to do something physical or taxing then he had to know in advance so he could dress accordingly—a quality neither Micheal nor Charlie shared, though for very different reasons. "You know they gonna catch on eventually that you're missing classes by the shitload,"

"You miss more than me and they have yet to notice,"

"Oh I see, is that what this is about? Trying to get mommy's attention?"

"No,"

"You sure?"

"Is that why you're acting out?" her head snapped toward him so fast he almost forgot his comment.

"As a matter a fact—it may be. I may be be just desperate and lonely and in need of constant love and care,"

"You're such an ass,"

"And you're a coward,"

"Excuse me?"

"You continuously keep sneaking out here—which is no easy task let me point out, yet you have yet to move beyond this point," pausing he slapped the ground on either side of him giving a cool, condescending chuckle. "You haven't even walked up to the tree line-coward,"

"And you've yet to pick a fight with someone willing to** actually** fight you,"

"That's bullshit, I fought Grady the other day, twice my size,"

"With no brains or technique,"

"I'll tell you what sis," he tossed his arm over her shoulders pulling her reluctantly close to his body. "You sneak out into the world, and then I'll let you pick who I fight next," he waited for a response which didn't come. "Come on, it's a win-win for you. You get your desire to see Purgatory and you get to see someone beat my ass-well try and beat my ass,"

"Okay," she whispered after another moment of silence no completely sure what she was feeling. On one hand this is what she had been pining for since she turned sixteen and now she had the push to go out and act on her desire-yet suddenly she found herself terrified of the idea. "We got a deal,"

"Excellent," he smirked giving her a tight squeeze that she oddly didn't fight against.

* * *

**Briefing Room**

"Hey," Lauren let out softly, as she turned her neck just enough to respond to her wife's sneak kiss attack. "Thought you were supposed to be working,"

"I was—I am,"

"This is not working,"

"It's called taking a break, you should try it," the succubus grinned seductively as she pulled the folder from her wife's hand and slid from behind the chair. "This is—well I don't know what this is," her brown furrowed as she looked down at the reading material yet didn't understand a single word written.

"It's medical reports for this quarter,"

"Mm, fun," rolling her eyes with a chuckle she tossed the folder on the table much to her wife's dismay—not that she noticed. "I can think of something twice, maybe even five times as fun,"

"You're math skills need some help," the blonde trailed off unintentionally as she watched her wife slip up onto the table in the most sexual manner she could pull off. "Genuinely after twice it would be three times as much,"

"I know I've told you geek-speak is a turn on but genuinely that's when you're half naked, or fully naked or planning on getting naked and I'm thinking you're not planning on that," all she got from her wife was a heightened eyebrow which she knew all to well. "Proper order of operations there for ya?"

"Order of operations?"

"I looked over Micheal's homework this morning,"

"Oh God,"

"Thanks for the confidence babe," she pouted using her foot to nudge the chair earning a laugh.

"We both know I didn't marry you for your brains,"

"Nope, just what I can do with it," the succubus wiggled her eyes and gave a giggle that grew into a chuckle when Lauren just stared up at her blankly. "Oh come on! Seriously, brains-you know-"

"No I don't-" she paused, the million and one ideas running through her head trying to figure out what her wife was getting at. Knowing Bo it was probably something suggestive and knowing her sometimes peculiar sense of humor it was probably something dirty that wasn't completely thought out. "Ha. Funny,"

"Do you get it or are you just saying that,"

"I get it," Lauren nodded, leaning further back into her chair.

"Then what's the face for,"

"Sometimes I just think you forget I'm a woman,"

"Um," her lips parted and then closed again not exactly sure where to take that. "Um, no I'm pretty sure I'm well aware that you are a woman. Believe me—i do daily inspections,"

"Your comment applies to males only,"

"What? It does not,"

"It does,"

"My joke MAY have been cryptic, sloppy, somewhat offensive, dirty—but it **does** apply," she folded her arms smile fading.

"It doesn't," the blonde said definitively as she leaned forward to grab her folder only to have Bo push it further away.

"It was metaphor for giving head,"

"I'm aware,"

"Then how does it not apply,"

"The metaphor applies predominantly to males and fellatio,"

"The metaphor's for fellatio," she add emphases to the last word, rolling her eyes at her wife's sudden embarrassment and need to be scientific about this otherwise ridiculous argument. "Is the same for men and women alike,"

"No," sighing heavily she caught herself starting to take a completely ridiculous playful banter into a very serious territory. Taking another breath she pushed her competitiveness and need to be right to the side and flashed her wife a smile. "You know what-you are absolutely right,"

"It must kill you to say that,"

"No," she lied continuing to keep her smile.

"You're such a liar," the succubus teased as she skillfully maneuvered herself along the edge of the table until she was sitting in front of her wife, leg hanging down along each side of the chair.

"I"m not," her smile slowly turning genuine as she relaxed into the seat, unable to help herself as her eyes went along the curve of the succubus' thighs. "I'm just saving my daily wife's 'I'm right by default' card,"

"Oh—so you're a chicken then," grinning as she tried to contain her chuckle feeling her wife's intense stare on her lower body. "Afraid of a lil' verbal banter?"

"Yep. That's exactly it,"

"Knew it," letting out a soft chuckle, she leaned down slightly resting her hands on the arms of the chair, this making her wife instinctively sit back up to meet her though to both of their surprise Lauren didn't close the distance. Instead she flashed her own cocky smirk as her lips hovered over Bo's.

"This is work Bo,"

"Afraid your boss will walk in and catch us-oh wait," she leaned in for the kiss only to have Lauren pull back smirk turning into a grin. "You are the boss,"

"I'm aware,"

"Then?"

"This is work," she repeated eyebrow raising.

"Yeah, yeah—all work no play," pouting she leaned back up, arms folding over her chest.

"You're cute when you pout,"

"Mm-hm,"

"I'll make it up to you later," she promised standing up, hands going to her wife's knees.

"I won't want it," the succubus said flatly scowling down her wife who's grin seemed to vanish as silence engulfed them. "You should have seen your face," Bo let out in an uncontrollable laughter, her body leaning forward till she was leaning against Lauren for support. "Oh," she mumbled out into her wife's shoulder. "Sorry,"

"You're such a pain in the ass,"

* * *

**Elegance Designs **

"So we have the venue set along with the catering both for the important and the non-important," Kenzi made a face from her seat in the corner though the tall, woman with the clip board and headset couldn't have been more oblivious to it. "We have the attire for during the ceremony and the party for the entire family,"

"Wouldn't it be easier to just say that we have everything," Kenzi's eye widened as the woman spun around on her five inch heels and glared down at her. "Just a suggestion,"

"This is the biggest event in history in over two millennium,"

"I don't know about that," she snorted, four instances when they had saved the entire world coming to mind without even having to put thought into it.

"Do you know how rare it is to even have a Queen, one ruler in which our entire species is united under let alone for that chosen ruler to take a mate. A real mate," Kenzi just sat there silent completely taken back and equally amused with the severeness in the woman's tone. "This isn't some cheep, cheesy wedding for people to throw up their heels and have a party. This is our one and only Queen taking a mate for life—forever. There is no divorce, there is no separation, there is nothing but them,"

"Riiiiight,"

"Has Bo gone to her counseling already?" she blurted out panic beginning to set in.

"No but before you blow a gasket or something she doesn't need to. Bo is the most excited about this out of everyone so we're good there,"

"You don't understand," the words nearly a snarl as her fingertips dug into the clipboard. "This is a very serious, very divine ceremony. It is ancient and-"

"My wife understands," the pair's attention flew to the door where Lauren was making her entrance.

"It's just this commitment is one-" her tone hardly recognizable suddenly as it dropped not only in volume but in tone as well.

"We have been married for quite a while now, commitment is something we are familiar with,"

"With all due respect the seriousness of your vows now is only one step above some church wedding," she scoffed at the thought until she had remembered who she was not only speaking to but also about.

"I was married by my mother, the once Queen and at the time the leader of Dark Fae. As it turns out also the whore of the eldest of us all-i think there is not only some creditability to her but to the vows I took as well,"

"Of course," she dipped her head in submission.

* * *

**Bo's Office**

"What's for lunch?"

"Hm," Bo looked up toward the slightly ajar door where Tamsin was currently peeking her head in from. "What happened?"

"You, me, food, table-drinks of some kind,"

"Excuse me?"

"Lunch," snorting as she shook her head and pushed the door open further. "You forgot again didn't you,"

"No, no-okay maybe a little but I've been busy and lost track of time,"

"I know that you got a wedding—**again** and all that but it might be nice for you to take a minute and remember your friends,"

"I do," she bit back feeling more attacked than guilty now.

"No. You remember Kenzi and good ol' Father Travino and your kids and your wife—all of which are your family,"

"You say that like it's a bad thing,"

"It's not until you start forgetting about your friends because the messed up shit about it is that once the whole big hoopla with this thing goes away and you've said vows for the tenth time and showed off the perfect family you are off to the world for the billionth time you two will revert back to being normal. Lauren will continue to be a workaholic, your kids will continue to do as they want and you will find yourself back to wanting to hang with me so you aren't alone,"

"Are you done?"

"Yeah. I'm done,"

"Have a nice lunch," Bo glared up at her, her eyes saying everything.

* * *

**Wright Tower**

"You don't seem to have much experience," Leo stated the obvious as he held up a cheep, cream colored folder letting a single piece of paper fall out. "Strong silent type," he snorted dropping the folder and waiting for a response of any kind from the young woman in front of him. "You do know how an interview works right? You're supposed to dazzle, impress-convince me why I should hire you," he leaned back in his chair clenching his jaw the continued silence mirrored by a lack of expression starting to wear on his already short temper. "Okay, you've wasted enough of my time,"

"You aren't hiring me, you're contracting me to do a single job. I don't need to dazzle or impress you because this isn't an audition. You want someone to kiss your ass—you got a hundred of them waiting just outside your office. You want a six-two, crew cut having, three hundred pound guy by the name Buba or some tatted up chick who shaves her head and pretends to be a man because they look the part of badass—well I seen a few of those on my way in here too. And as far as experience?" she snorted, a smirk of pity covering her lips. "No **real** killer keeps a resume,"

"What do you know—it speaks,"

"It is a she and she has a name,"

"Odd," he held up the piece of paper that had nothing written on it. "Didn't see one,"

"Must have missed it,"

"Must have," he couldn't help the chortle that escaped slightly impressed by the young woman in front of him who sat before him as if this was her own office, her own building. "One question then,"

"You pretty boys really do like to hear yourselves speak,"

"You do have a problem with the Queen correct,"

"You could say that," she couldn't help the smile that over took her face. "More so with her wife though—and the offspring,"

"Hm," his jaw clenched again as his brow furrowed taking her words into consideration. Her response like her attitude far different from anything her had seen in a long while. The usual responses were 'yes', 'hell yes' or some vulgar deviation. "This might work,"

"So are we done or do you wanna have a tea party and braid each others hair now," she stood looking down at him for a moment but all she got was a smirk.

"One more thing," he called out just as she reached the door, a sigh of frustration filling the room as she turned to face him knowing her prosperously waited for that particular moment. "Your name,"

"Danielle,"

"Last name—need to know for the check,"

"It's-," she paused as if weighing the pros and cons of letting him in on the 'secret'. "It's Lewis,"

"Danielle Lewis," he nodded with smirk looking her over once more before she walked off not caring if he was finished or not.


	4. Beyond Guardian Line

A.N. Hey guys this is a DOUBLE UPDATE. This one does not feature Bo/Lo but Charlie and explains/furthers plot and some back story. The second update, Chap Four is only Bo/Lo and is hopefully goodness for them and also has some back-story/plot. I took a bit to update because I didn't wanna put a chap without Bo/Lo and upset anyone. I know there are some people reading who are really into the plot and it wouldn't matter, some aren't as much. Either way is fine I just did this as a measure so sorry for the delay.

Thank you everyone reading, following, faving, and reviewing. And fair warning this will begin to turn M rating as was Retribution O.T. Fallen. Warning you all now.

pokie

* * *

**Chapter Three: Beyond Guardian Line**

_'This was stupid,' _was all she kept thinking to herself as she gripped the broken wooden board which was the only thing keeping her from falling off the back of the truck.

The truck itself was something new too her all on it's own. Something made by Toyota—a brand she had never heard of, from the early 2000's which was baffling to someone who came from a place were their cars never matured past five years. The body was small, rusted until the point that small chunks were missing along the bottom of the body. The once dark, forest green paint job long ago faded. The hood and driver's side door a sky blue, and two inches too small-obviously taken from another vehicle.

She had managed to walk three miles before getting picked up—a ride she took reluctantly. She always thought of herself as open minded and a bleeding heart but when this ridiculous truck pulled up along side her made for four passengers but fitting seven overgrown men who looked as they had just risen from the dead she couldn't help but judge.

One of the younger males offered to ride in the truck-bed so she could fit in a seat but she refused half on principle, half because her ma's words echoed in the back of her mind, _'Always have an escape route,'. _There had been several times of the seven mile rough and rocky drive she thought about jumping out and running home but something inside her kept her firmly in place gripping onto that piece of wood for dear life as she watched the scenery gradually change from beautiful to scary to pathetic.

"We here,"

She heard one of the men call out as the truck pulled to an abrupt stop at the corner of what she would assume was a city—perhaps a town—she wasn't exactly sure what to call it. Carefully she maneuvered herself down obviously a mistake considering the second she looked around there had been no less than four small groups of disregarded citizens scattered around staring at her like some kind of circus beast.

Hearing the newly learned sound of a run down truck pulling up she turned to find it. Just up the street she found a truck no bigger than the one she just road in, with twice as many people unloading. Though the group of eight that road in the bed jumped off effortlessly making her feel kind of silly how she had taken such care in her own exit just as a proper lady should, after all she didn't know different.

"You lost?" she nearly jumped out of her sking at the sound of the voice behind the question. Spinning around partly ready to defend herself, partly ready to run. "Yeah, you with the dewy-eyes,"

"I'm not from around here,"

"No kidding,"

The woman closing in on her was young enough to not be completely threatened by but yet was obviously older than herself by more than a couple of years. She wasn't as dirty or run down looking as most of the people huddled on corners or laying on the streets yet she was far from looking like someone Charlie would normally have a conversation with. Her jet black hair was loosely pulled back in a ponytail though much of it had come undone and hung down into her face. Her features were mostly soft enough that would make someone think she was cute but after looking at her longer than a glace there was a hardness behind them, that kept her on the borderline of a sexy classification. She had on heavy eyeliner and mascara which actually fit into her whole look only when Charlie looked harder she realized it was a way to hide dark circles and puffiness instead of a fashion statement.

"Are you from inside the wall?" she asked through a clenched jaw and glare that made the young Fae hesitate.

"N—no. I'm from the states,"

"The states? Which one?"

"Chicago,"

"Chicago isn't standing anymore," the woman barked, eyes narrowing in one her as a crow would it's prey.

Charlie just stood there helpless and exposed knowing that a few of the nearby spectators had picked up on the conversation and looked at her with the same hatred and thirst for blood. She thought of trying to run but then again her home, any help was ten miles away. She thought of her ma's words about an escape plan but there was none. She thought of her mother's advice of always going with a diplomatic solution but then again these people didn't seem like they would be open to that. She thought of Ethan who would simply walk away but again she knew that wasn't an option. And then Micheal came to mind, it was rare he wouldn't fight his way out but in those few occasions he could bullshit his way out of anything.

"It's there. Beaten and broken but it's there—unless something has changed in the past week it's taken me to get here,"

"You don't got an accent,"

"Yeah well when the population on your street has a turnover rate of once a week it's hard to develop one,"

"You speak in big words,"

"And you make a lot of accusations. You want to fight then do something otherwise let me be,"

"Let you be?" the woman snorted taking three quick steps toward Charlie who reluctantly stood her ground. "Naw you ain't from the city—they're cowards," she said guardedly patting the blonde on the arm and giving a grinning nod. "I'm Cassidy,"

"Charlie,"

"Don't look like a boy," she smirked running her eyes over the blonde's lower half.

"It's short for Charlotte,"

"I know. I'm just jerking your chain—don't they have a sense of humor down there?"

"Not really,"

"Ha—oh you're not kidding are you?"

"Not really. Where I'm from it's pretty humorless,"

"Well we're gonna have to change that," Cassidy threw her arm over Charlie's shoulder and began guiding her down the rubble that was once a street.

Charlie was like a child being exposed to the world for the first time. On a personal note she couldn't help but feel like a school girl being led around and occasionally teased by this woman who in her opinion was the indisputable definition of hot. She was the daughter of the Queen—soon to be QueenS, it was rare for anyone girls or boys alike to want to try and date her. They would want to court her, take her out and get the benefits and the attention but it would never be about her. They would never hold her hand, or try and kiss her. They would never take the liberty that this woman was taking.

On the other hand when she could get her mind away from the butterflies in her stomach, the burning in her cheeks and the million and one directions her mind was giving her-she felt sick. The further they got into the city the worse it had gotten. She soon realized the sleeping people on the ground were not sleeping at all but dead. Only the frames of buildings stood the test of time. She had seen pictures of small towns in Germany during World War Two and they had nothing on this place. There was names upon names written on some of the walls which she had read was like grave stones since these people couldn't afford to bury their dead, so instead they would write their names down and burn them.

"Death to the Queen," she whispered as she read the words wrote across a building aloud.

"Yeah, buildings with that written on them are rebel HQ's. Though the sentiment is the same rebel or not,"

"Why?"

"What?" Cassidy finally pulled her arm away and took a step back.

"Well I mean there was a lot of factors that went into what happen it wasn't all her fault. Besides doesn't she monthly drop in food and supplies,"

"This better be apart of your weird humor—it's not," she shook her head and look around them at passing people who once again were taking notice of them. "First off I don't know how it's done in the states but you need to watch what you say around here, Kid. Second you plan to live round here you need to get rid of that little puppy dog, idealistic thinking. That Satan worshiping, bitch of a Queen is the reason for this," pausing she held her arms out gesturing to the onslaught of destruction. "And as far as those care packages—most of us won't even touch em',"

"Most?"

"Yeah. Some people are given a pass, you know children under thirteen and anyone over forty-five it's acceptable though most children stop around ten and the elders won't even touch it,"

"Why? It's food, medical supplies—you people need it?"

"It's from her,"

"And?" Charlie asked almost implying the woman was stupid for not taking help where it was giving.

"I forgot the states had the bombings not the F.R.H.K.," Cassidy soften her tone and relaxed her face as she fell silent nodding for Charlie to follow. The walk was another four blocks and two turns before they came into a building that was surprisingly better off then most. "This is what she did to us—and why we'll never accept anything from her,"

Charlie cautiously followed close behind until she found herself standing at what she thought was a makeshift hospital. Rows upon rows of people laid across the floor, some motionless and some having spasms. Some silent, some screaming out in pain while others called out for death. Some had blankets while others didn't even have shirts. Along with the vile sickness building in the pit of her stomach she realized this wasn't a makeshift hospital but simply somewhere to die.

"Fae Resistant, Human Killing virus in all it's glory. It was worse in the beginning—don't get me wrong I'm not old enough to remember the first wave but I remember enough. I heard in China and France there was a strain that had peoples skin coming off and," she shook her head and fell silent turning around to face Charlie who looked deadly pale. "Yeah it's hard the first time you see it. I thought the states had gotten it too—guess not like us,"

"N—no,"

"The Queen is a wretched, worthless, Satan worshiping, soulless killer. Fae are disgusting abominations and any human that's sided with them deserves to die just the same,"

She just stood there silent and sick. This was nothing what she had expected, this wasn't what she wanted to see. She had read what their schools would allow of the war or the virus but it was nothing like this. In the books it wasn't her mother who caused this-in the book this wasn't even **this**. Part of her had the natural reaction to defend her mother, her kind, her family which consisted of both those disgusting Fae and disgusting humans but how was she supposed to do that standing in the middle of a graveyard caused by those very people.

"I'm sorry. I lost my family to the virus and the war. I'm a nurse here so I see the carnage day in and day out over and over again and all I'm able to do is lie to them—tell them it'll be okay knowing it won't be. I didn't mean to snap at you like that,"

"It's fine,"

"It's not," she said softly reaching out and resting her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Really. Everyone around here has bulletproof skin and innocence is something long gone-it's nice to meet someone who still has some vulnerability and humanity left in them,"

"Thanks,"

"You are at least eighteen right cause I know age isn't really a major concern in this day and age but it's personal, moral thing I have,"

"Hm?" Charlie let out tilting her head and raising a brow not completely sure what was happening. Her mind was somewhere far away now and odd, cryptic speaking was just too difficult to deal with at the moment.

"The touching and the apparently less than successful flirting,"

"Oh—OH. Yeah, yeah I'm eighteen as of like six months ago,"

"Good to know," she gave a smirk and a wink making the girl's already pinkened cheeks redden. "Look I have to get to _work_ but maybe tomorrow we can meet up for a less aggressive conversation?"

"Yeah. Yeah,"

She kept her smile and nodded until the woman was out of sight giving her a sort of permission to leave. She buried her hands in her pockets and walked back up the way she had came only this time she made sure to look at everything. Every inch of destruction, every inch of devastation she now knew was the cause directly or indirectly from her own family. A walk that had taken maybe fifteen minutes now took her an hour.

Cautiously she waited on the main street where she had first arrived studying everything she could while waiting for someone who looked friendly enough to ask for a ride back. It had been another hour before the same truck packed with the same grungy looking men who she now looked on with a sense of sorrow and guilt.

Several times over the long drive she thought about making an attempt to have a conversation or rather join in on there seemingly endless fit of laughs but she never could seem to find her voice. The only words she spoke the entire time was assuring them she'd be okay and that she had people out in the woods waiting. She wasn't sure how believable that was but it was better than admitting where she was really going.

On her walk out into the 'real' world she had been a whirlwind of emotions. Nervous, anxious, excited, ready to learn—all on the positive side of things. But this walk now, now it was only sorrow and guilt. The remembrance of Cassidy's touch, smell, subtle accent was a more than welcomed memory but one that she would only allow herself to think about later. Much later after she had spent enough time focusing on her guilt. Wallowing in her own self pity.

"I know who you are,"

Charlie jumped at the voice. Like before it was female, cocky and seductive but this time there was a chill that spread through her body like a tidal wave. Before it had been an instinct, a fear like a child on it's first day in school. But this was different, this made her want to run and not look back. Slowly she pulled her hands from her pockets and continued to walk but kept her head down watching her follower's shadow on the ground.

"Cat got your tongue or are you that devastated over finding out what mommy is capable of,"

"You want to do something then do it," she barked but continued to walk.

"Relax, I'm not judging. I think it's honorable that you'd come out here and see the reality," Charlie looked to her side to find the woman already next to her. "I'm Danielle," she grinned and reached over as if to shake her hand, something the blonde did reluctantly. "What?"

"Nothing, I just have a thing with people with that name,"

"Do tell,"

"It's stupid," she chuckled guard slowly coming down. She didn't want it too but there was something equally as disarming about this woman as there was threatening.

"Come on," nudging the young girl with her elbow and flashing a smile.

"My mom use to tell me stories when I was a kid, the villain was named-"

"Danielle,"

"Yeah," she snorted, cheeks beginning to redden. "It's stupid I know but I just always remember that, not that there is a lot of people within the walls with that name,"

"I'm beginning to get that, I heard a rumor it was outlawed,"

"What? That's crazy,"

"Just a rumor,"

"Who are you again?"

"I just arrived from Italy, looking to tie up some lose ends,"

"You're Fae,"

"Indeed,"

"Then why are you out here?" Charlie asked now genuinely curious all hints of suspicion gone.

"Same reason as you I suppose. I want to see the damage so I can help,"

"Really?"

"Don't seem so surprised,"

"It's just everyone within the walls—our city or from anywhere else doesn't want to think about out here let alone do anything about it,"

"Well I'm not everyone. I just see all this devastation and it makes me want to-"

"Change it?"

"Yeah," Danni smiled at the young naive girl who couldn't be more excited to have 'found' someone with the 'same goal'.

The rest of the walk Danni just listened to the girl go on and on about all of her ideas and hopes to change the country—the world. And the whole time a cool smile stayed planted on her lips knowing she had roped her in. Charlie had no idea who she really was and the girl was even more innocent and naive than Danni could have ever hoped for.


	5. How Things Have Changed

**Chapter Four: How Things Have Changed **

* * *

"Well this is interesting," Lauren said walking into the kitchen finding Bo making herself a salad of some kind on the counter.

"Me cooking?"

"I hardly think a salad is considered cooking, babe" her only response was a glare over the shoulder from the succubus. "I meant the house being empty," falling silent she glided across the room until she was behind her wife. Wasting no time she slid her hands around the succubus' waist and placed a soft, lingering kiss to her shoulder. "You and me being home at the same time,"

"I know," she giggled out, Lauren's warm breath on the bare skin of her shoulder tickling. Leaning back against her wife's body she enjoyed the un-instigated contact but continued on cutting her lettuce. "It's almost like it was planned,"

"You didn't?"

"Oh I did," a wide smile covering her face as she spun around ever so skillfully to make sure Lauren's hands stayed on her hips and that there was no space between them. "I really, really did," grinning foolishly she reached up and wrapped her arms around her wife's neck.

"You're bad,"

"You love it,"

"I love you,"

"Hm," Bo's grin faded and the ever so slight movement of her hips rocking against her wife's came to a halt. "You know even after all these years there are times you can say that and I feel like I'm right back to the first time I saw you—first time we made love,"

"You're such a romantic," Lauren let out playfully, letting her eyes fall from the succubus' face as her cheeks began to rosy.

"Hey," she stayed silent until her wife's eyes met her's again. "I'm being serious,"

"I know,"

"Then don't brush it off,"

"I'm not," the blonde's hands slid across the curve of her hips until they met at the small of her back pulling her in tight. "I'm avoiding blushing,"

"Well don't-you look adorable when you do," Bo let a tiny smile curve her lips once again as she leaned in stealing a kiss quick enough that Lauren wasn't able to return it.

"I'm just scared," Lauren spoke after several awkward heartbeats. Taking a step back gradually letting herself slip from her wife's embrace until she was leaning against the edge of island.

"About being alone with me?" she joked trying to lighten the mood, to push past her previously wounded feelings.

"About," sighing she ran her hand through her hair and let her gaze fall to the floor, something that made Bo forget about her schoolgirl hurt.

"Babe, what is it?"

"It's been years since I've participated in any Fae rituals, years since I've even used any real abilities I have,"

"Yeah,"

"And in doing so we've been okay, we've been great. We have a life and I haven't lost my mind or shut down my conscience when things have gotten hard-I've pretty much reverted back to my old self—with a much higher sex drive but that's not the point,"

"It's a nice point though," the succubus smirked with a suggestiveness only she could manage but when the blonde looked up with a deadly glare all she saw was the compassion behind her wife's darkened eyes. "I'm sorry,"

"No you're right it is nice. It's nice to be able to keep up with you—in fact sometimes out last you-"

"Never happened,"

"As I was saying," Lauren rolled her eyes with a weak smile that nearly broke her wife's heart. "It's nice. It's what I wish could have happened when I was human—or sane. Bo you remember I practically went through withdraw when I stopped dabbling in Dark rituals,"

"To be fair it wasn't dabbling,"

"I had a problem," she couldn't help but look down and whisper the words. Problem—that was what Bo had called it. She went back and forth on this issue, some days she would agree that it was a problem—an addiction. Other days she thought it was stupid and there was absolutely nothing wrong, after all it was her right—her duty in some ways. "I got over it and,"

"And you've been clean for almost fifteen years,"

"Exactly," she couldn't help the way her tone hardened, or the way her arms went across her chest and how her brow furrowed in response to her wife's choice of words.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying-"

"You don't wanna have this wedding?"

"No,"

"No?"

"No—I mean no that isn't what I am saying,"

"Then what are you saying?" this time it was Bo's turn to get defensive as she stood up straight and stopped using the counter for support.

"That I love you and I want this—but I am scared Bo, I am so scared that this is going to-"

"Tempt you to jump down the rabbit hole?"

"Something like that,"

"Then maybe we shouldn't do it,"

"Bo," sighing heavily and shaking her head she looked back up at the succubus who was surprisingly hard to read.

"I'm not being a bitch-I'm being honest. If you are really that scared, that worried that you think this one time thing is going to plunge you back into the dark side then we will call it off,"

"You want this,"

"I do. I want to renew our vows for our new relationship, for the new people we've grown to be. I want to have this party and celebrate our love—our anniversary. I want when I say forever to REALLY mean FOREVER, but I also want you to be okay. I want you to be you, be happy, enjoy this as much as me-not worried you're about to Hulk out and become Jack The Ripper,"

"Bo,"

"It's fine," Bo gave a weak smile as she kept her face down and walked past her wife toward the hall, skillfully maneuvering past Lauren's attempt at an embrace.

"Shit," Lauren whispered to herself in a frustrated grunt, her hand running through her hair once more, the stray pieces constantly falling in her eyes only adding to her irritation.

This was precisely the reason she hadn't wanted to tell Bo about her fears. This was precisely why she had kept them to herself and acted as if nothing was wrong. It had been years since they agreed to honesty, since they agreed to trust, to being there for one another. It had taken years to get them to where they were. Open, honest, communicating—all of the things relationships need to actually function. So when her fears began to nag at her, her first instinct was to talk about it yet she found herself brushing it off over and over again until here they were two days from the ceremony.

She wasn't even exactly sure why she had blurted it out now. Maybe it was for the fact she didn't want to stand in front of Bo, their children, their family and a few thousand other people swearing a life of love, fidelity and honesty while knowing she was lying. Maybe it was because she was tired of this subtle but noticeable distance that followed them around like a lost puppy for the past month. Maybe she had just finally reached her breaking point and needed to say it aloud.

Whatever the reason be-the damage was done.

In honesty putting fear aside she wanted this, she did. She wanted it for all the reasons Bo did and then some. For her this was a new beginning. They had a new beginning with their life when they moved from the main point of the city out into a house that wasn't surrounded by people every second. She had her new beginning with her new children, and Sean who liked to pretend the first few decades of his life hadn't happened. Had her new beginning when she stepped away from using her abilities every few minutes and took a BIG step back from the Fae culture. She even had a new beginning with her stable relationship with her wife but this was the last new beginning possible. A new marriage to pull it all together.

But on the other hand she wasn't completely naive, she knew that under all those new beginnings still laid dormant that demon she had learned to bury. The one that craved for her to act on her desires and impulses. The one that screamed to be nurtured and evolved. The one that constantly reminded her not only of who she was, what she did, but how much she enjoyed it. And as each day passed leading up to this ceremony she felt it waking a little more with each day.

She longed to know the taste of blood again. To know the exhilaration of a fight—or more so the victory she was assured of. She yearned to remind everyone of just who she was—what she was capable of.

But for every hidden desire there was a equal positive one. She loved her life, loved the functionality of her relationship that was the closest to perfect something could be. She lived for those unexpected family moments when her kids would do the most craziest things that she couldn't help but thank a God she wasn't completely sure existed.

Sighing to herself and shaking away the tears she knew were coming, she followed her wife's trail. Out into the hall and then to the left for a good forty feet before making a right into the living room where oddly enough Bo wasn't there. Looking around the dark room with angst she couldn't explain she walked through the room to the stair case at the opposite side. With each step up the white-creamy colored, carpeted steps she debated back and forth what she was going to say.

Walking all the way until the end of the hall before making another right turn just to make another long walk she slowed her steps still unsure of what exactly she would say. Would she comfort her wife but agree that calling this off was the best idea, would she give into fear. Or would she stay strong and push forward ignoring her fears.

"Never really realized how big our house was till I was trying to find you,"

"Yeah, guess we were expecting more kids at some point,"

"I think **you **were," Lauren chuckled softly from the doorway watching her wife shuffle about the room pulling clothes from her dresser.

"Actually I think you were open to the possibility at one point," Bo's words were simply flat, not angry or hurt just flat. Stopping at the edge of the bed she glanced at Lauren before looking down to the bed. "I can't find my workout shorts, the gray ones that are tight but not too tight and stop just above the knee," sighing she didn't wait for a response but instead did a one-eighty and walked into her bathroom which also severed a double purpose as her own walk in closet.

"Bo,"

"Did you find em'?" she called out as Lauren walked into the room walking up to the bottom of the bed but stayed on her feet. "Do you think they're in your closet?"

"Bo,"

"What?" the succubus huffed walking back out into the room and trying to pass Lauren in order to get to the blonde's bathroom/closet but found her wrist being grabbed. "I'm looking for something,"

"No you're avoiding me,"

"No I am looking for my shorts so I can workout,"

"Bo,"

"Lauren we already discussed this," she jerked her arm away but found herself unsuccessful.

"I don't think that would be considered so much a discussion as it was a mess,"

"Yeah well nobody does messes like us," she snorted this time gently pulling her arm away which Lauren allowed. "I'm a little hurt-disappointed but I **do **understand and I meant what I said. I would never risk your-"

"Sanity?"

"Health," swallowing the lump in her throat, a rush of guilt twisting in the pit of her stomach. "Just let me go run and use the heavy bag for a bit—a while, and I'll be over it. I understand, I really do,"

"I know," Lauren nodded halfheartedly. "That's why I'm more sure then ever that I want to do this,"

"What?" Bo looked up from the carpet like a deer in headlights.

"I'm scared, terrified at times—but this-you understanding and willing to do this," she paused reaching out cautiously taking her wife's hands in her own. "I don't know what's going to happen next week or next year but I know that I love you more today than yesterday but not as much as tomorrow. And because I know that, because I know you feel the same—I know we'll be okay. We aren't the same self-centered, immature people we were when we met—or even twenty years ago. So whatever happens, whatever comes-I say let it,"

"Are you sure?" Bo whispered out, eyes glassy and full of hope, something in them begging Lauren to mean her words.

"I am,"

"I would do anything for you, and you kow I wouldn't let anything happen to you,"

"I know that,"

"And I did understand—I do understand if-"

"I know,"

"And-"

"Just shut up and kiss me already," the blonde said with a smile, her own eyes glistening as she leaned in capturing her wife's lips not giving her a chance to respond to her order.


	6. Musings From The Overlooked

A.N. Hey all here we go it's a smaller update focusing on Bo, I have a few days off from school so I am going to try and finish the next three chapters which would close out the first part of this—which is also the little bit of slower, fluffier part. Hope you enjoy thank you all as always.

* * *

_**Chapter Five: Musings From The Overlooked**_

"One, two, three, four," she panted aloud with each count her pace slowing as the treadmill began to do the same.

Taking a gulp of water to finishing off the crinkled bottle she looked up at the clock above the glass, burgundy blind covered doors. Twelve forty-two. Smirking unconsciously to herself as she realized it was now officially less than twenty-four hours until the ceremony. Taking a deep breath and getting serious for a moment she locked her legs and lifts her arms up before tossing the bottle clear across the room into a small black garbage can resting next to the door frame of a staircase that led below. Her smirk returning the second it went in taking this as a sign her skills were improving. Normally she wasn't much into sports but considering she had a bet going between herself and her boys that she could beat them in a game of knock-out she was determined to take every opportunity that presented itself to practice.

She gave a quick series of three taps to the control panel before picking her phone up and checking for her daily reminders. She knew she had last minute wedding stuff to do since Lauren couldn't make the appointment, she just couldn't remember when.

Despite all the waiting, all of the obstacles they had faced, even Lauren's fears, she couldn't help but be excited for this. She wasn't even exactly sure why she was so excited but she was beyond what she thought was possible. She was already married—twice in fact though she only ever really considered the second time to count since they weren't being forced into it. She was a grown woman who had lived life, life with this woman and had five children—though she'd now only ever acknowledge four of them. This was something that women doing it for the first time or young girls like her daughter would be excited about yet here she was quickly approaching almost a century years of life and she was practically squealing.

However she wasn't as doe-eyed as every seemed to continue to think she was. She wasn't in some glee filled, delusional bubble that she had been known to put herself in. No, this time she was completely aware of everything. She was all too aware of the politics behind this whole ordeal. Aware that this was practically the Ascension with another name and another set of words being said. Aware that this was closer to the Ancient Dark side of things more than anything else she had ever participated in. Aware there was a chance this could not be as happy, loving occasion as she was hoping it would be.

But most of all, she was fully aware of the risks that came along with it—aware of the possible aftermaths to come.

Of course Lauren's sanity and morals were a major topic of concern and if she was being honest, taking her emotions out of it all then what Lauren had brought up yesterday afternoon was nothing she hadn't already thought of months ago—years ago. In fact she was pretty sure she had ran a mental checklist on every issue Lauren named before she had a dozen or so times over. But then again Bo was also very much aware with the sad reality that these were problems that could happen at** any time **for **any reason. **

Lauren had always been one of the strongest people she'd ever met in her life-but she had also been the weakest.

Anytime Lauren got too invested in the results of the F.R.H.K. Virus or the reports of what was happening beyond the city limits there was a risk she would start to shut down again. Anytime there was a chance of another war breaking out there was just an equal risk. Anytime Lauren fed there was a risk it would be just a little too much and set off her hunger. Despite their lack of required gentleness there was always a worried when it came to biting for fear of Lauren getting the taste of blood again. There was a lot of **any times**, a lot of things they had to watch—but again this time she was aware of them **all.**

There would be the occasional times when the kids were young that Bo resented it—but then again it was a lot to deal with on a daily basis. But like every other obstacle they had faced they overcame it until their precautions became so routine they became a natural part of everyday functions.

Running her hands through her hair pushing back the pieces that had strayed themselves she stepped down from the treadmill and gave the gym a once over before heading out.

The sunlight hit her like a speeding train. It wasn't that sunlight was something rare it just wasn't as much a normalcy as it had once been. Somewhere between all of the missiles raining down, bombs demolishing, chemical weapons being unleashed, fires raging and all the other horrible things the world had done to itself the sun just decided to stop rising so much—and when it did it was often dim as though already getting ready to set again. Father Travino use to laugh with a heavy sadness and tell the kids it was because God was sad, and all the rain was Him and the rest of the people in Heaven crying for everyone on earth. Lauren of course would give a much more scientific and probably much more probable answer. It depended on Bo's mood which response she'd choose. Sometimes his words brought a strange sense of comfort while other times she was more realistic—until she stopped focusing on it all together.

Taking a breath of the crisp air, the beads of sweat once dripping down her skin dried with a passing breeze. Eyes adjusting she looked to her left, her massive house a couple hundred yards up while Kenzi's stood right next to them, an oversized pool and outside dining area spread equally in the middle of both. It really was the dream house, the dream life—it really was, even with the price she had to pay over the years. Turning to her right she looked over the miles of seemingly endless grass that would eventually be cut off by woods until it turned to multiple gates, and watch towers and walls.

Taking a deep breath letting the chilling air burn her lungs she found peace in the solitude of it all. Over the years she found herself enjoying the peace of things rather than the faster side of life she once overindulged in, Kenzi would every so often joke calling her the Zen master, but she would just shrug it off.

See the thing that no one had really known was that the solitude, becoming a 'Zen master' was the only thing that kept herself in check. While the world flocked to Lauren and her every wish, desire, and hangnail somewhere along the way they had forgotten about her. There were times when she couldn't help but feel a little jealous, a little annoyed that everyone seemed to forget she was just as much a succubus, just as much an ascended Fae but then she'd remember this was her wife she was comparing her struggles too.

She wasn't exactly sure why it was so easy—well easier to control herself, hide her urges. There was a weird sense of irony behind it all considering when they first met she was the one who needed training, needed injections and lessons in self-control and yet now she skated through life, much of it without anyone knowing that she craved these dark things just as much as her wife.

She had lost count of the nights of love-making or fucking when she wanted to push the boundaries as they had so many times before—to throw caution to the wind and feed beyond the bare minimum. When she wanted to know the sweet, intoxicating taste of blood on her lips and the rush that would come after. She toyed with the idea of following her wife's example and dip into the Dark rituals which had become something of a symbol of elite status, to know their power again. She contemplated numbing her emotions, her conscience plenty of times, especially during the times when the war was at its peak of destruction. On particular dark days she'd remember what it was to take a life with no consequence and remember the exhilaration-remember the hunger that would follow.

The thing was that she struggled just as much as Lauren—sometimes she thought more so, she just learned to control it. She'd on occasion really think about in depth when she was somber and alone, she'd think about how her mother struggled and lost the fight. Thought about how Danielle lost the same battle without so much as a struggle. Thought about how easily Lauren was consumed—how easily it would be for her to slip again. Even thought about her struggles from before—but none of that ever gave her insight as to how she was now able to emerge the strongest.

It's not that she wanted the type of fawning Lauren got because in honesty she couldn't stand to even watch it happen let alone be on the receiving end of it. She didn't want people to make excuses for her or why she had slipped or why it would be understandable if she did again, like they did for Lauren. She didn't even want people telling how strong she was that she made it a day without slitting someone's throat or going on a murderous rampage—she knew to some degree Lauren need that. Lauren needed the pat on the back and the constant praise for something that should have been done without any acclaim.

Bo on the other had didn't want that. Her non-easing guilt was what kept her in line; her own drive was what kept her in line.

Now just because she refused the constant praises and babying she was not as so self-righteous as to think her wife was the only one to grow weaker, softer in their cushioned life. She knew all too well when she thought about it just how far they had let themselves go. Sure they'd still workout three to four times a week, they'd make love for hours which was a workout in its own right, they'd play with their children, they'd go to work and when need be they would bark loud enough to remind everyone just who they were. But while living the life of royalty and being the top of the food chain they grew complacent—she in fact could not even remember the last time she had a real fight. She would have the occasional sparring with Tamsin who wasn't much of a fighter and ONCE with Skylar, but beyond that she knew her technique was long gone.

Occasionally she'd worry about it—worry that they hadn't taught their children how to fight beyond the family pileups that would happen. But then she'd remind herself they lived in giant walls with a million people who would kill, would die for them all. She'd remember that seventeen years ago they killed the only thing that would ever pose a real threat to them. Now she and Lauren were the top of the high arch—who could challenge them? The humans beyond the wall? The Fae who most didn't even meet half of their strength?

She'd ask herself the question over and over again going down the very short list and each time would come up empty, so she'd relax and shove it to the back of her mind until the next time but each time the answer would be the same.


	7. Threes A Crowd

_**Chapter Six: Threes A Crowd**_

"Pleasant surprise," she greeted unable to help the impish smile that crossed her lips as she slipped in through the door that was never supposed to cross past being semi ajar.

Making sure to hear the click of the door she stood against in looking into the decently sized room that she indifferently dubbed the 'Artic', something that infuriated Gabriela Monroe though she'd never speak it aloud. The decently sized room in the back of Elegance Designs was white from top to bottom, from the paint job to the snow white chair and matching couch that Lauren was slumping into. The room in its entirety only had five things that hadn't been white, the glass of the table that Lauren had things spread across, the legs of the table, chair and couch, and then the doorknob of the dressing room.

"Thought you couldn't make it,"

"I moved some things around so you didn't have to do this alone but," she paused leaning up to kiss her wife, who was sliding down beside her. "I'm regretting it,"

"Really?"

"Yeah," she nodded with a half pout that earned a quick peck on the lips.

"Still?"

"Yeah," another peck and then another each one lasting longer than the previous until eventually the playful banter ended with the succubus' arm sliding around her wife's shoulders pulling her close, Lauren's head resting against the crook of her wife's neck as she looked intently down at the table full of various color sashes.

"So fill me in babe, maybe I can handle this for you—remind me of the days when I was still your hero," she chuckled, kissing her wife atop of her head.

"You still my hero,"

"If you say so baby,"

"I do," the blonde lightly slapped the outside of the succubus' thigh. "We need a color to accent everything tomorrow—I just don't know what to go with. She said this was the easiest part—we should have been doing this month ago,"

"What's the big deal, everything goes with black,"

"Theoretically yes and in the real world yes, but in the crazy world of pain in the ass Fae customs and culture the color is meaningful. This color needs to clearly convey what our entire reign will stand for,"

"That seems like an odd and unrealistic amount of responsibility to put on color—an accent color at that,"

"You would think but see these have meanings with underlining meanings as well. See red stands for a wrathful reign which would mean we would rule with a firm hand and little to no mercy. The white stands for purity while pink stands for compromise. Yellow stands for honesty—silver for loyalty. Green for strength and blue for," she paused sitting up almost startling Bo who just watched with a curiosity. "I forgot what blue stood for, dammit,"

"So what I got from all that was we can't use red, green or blue?"

"Or black, I'm not completely sure the whole definition but it would give the impression that we would start ritualistically killing people. Oh and no violet because that would give the impression we enjoy torture,"

"Okay," Bo couldn't hold the chuckle that was masked in a snort. "Who made all this up, cause I always thought you know blue reminds me of the sky. Red reminds me of fire trucks, green of grass—not like some deep, dark, diabolical shit,"

"These rules date all the way back to the beginning of time," clearing her throat and shrugging. "I honestly don't know and I'm pretty sure the meanings aren't even translated right,"

"Well," she took a breath looking over their choices as she sat up. "You know you are Queen,"

"And tomorrow you will be too," Lauren gave a soft smile, placing her hand atop her wife's resting on the cushion.

"Right—so I mean these ridiculous meanings could really mean whatever we say they do right? I mean technically you—we will have the power and who would want to dispute us?"

"You don't like the white, pink or silver?"

"Don't forget the yellow," she couldn't help the disgusted expression that emerged as she picked up the yellow sash. "I mean really we could say the red stands for love—our love that has stood the test of time or the green could be um, well that could be peace like the calmness of the woods,"

"I must say that was an impressive-"

"Train of thought?"

"Line of B.S," the blonde couldn't help but laugh at her wife who was trying her best to appear serious.

"Really though I thought it was pretty good,"

"Whatever you say babe,"

"Ooo," Bo grave a scowl and wrapped her arms around her wife's waist pulling her close and giving a playful series of nips to her neck.

"Bo. Stop. Now." she giggled out, halfheartedly trying to wiggle away though her hands stayed on the succubus' hips. "Bo,"

"Admit I'm a genius," she muffled into the crook of her neck.

"No,"

"Admit it,"

"No,"

"Admit. It. Or. Else." Bo's playful mouth moved down to the blonde's collar bone while her hands slid just under the hem of her shirt, fingertips hovering above skin ready to 'attack'.

"Never," this time instead of her answer only being accompanied by breathless giggles this one was followed up with a sharp bite to the succubus' ear. It wasn't necessarily hard but it was enough to cause the brunette to pull back with a dumbfounded expression.

"You are so going to pay for that," she scowled with a smirk as she pulled at her ear checking for blood.

"We still have business to attend to," Lauren fixed her lips in the best political, 'kiss-my-ass' smirk she had while she fixed her posture into that of a 'proper lady' and eyes averted back down to the table.

"You could definitely say that," she nodded with a wolf grin as she began to maneuver herself into a position readying to lung at her wife who was already shaking her head as if to warn her against it. "Oh yes," nodding again she didn't give her wife time to act as threw herself atop of Lauren's body.

"Bo stop,"

"You know if you stop giggling then maybe I would be more inclined to believe you **actually **want me to stop,"

"We're going to get caught,"

"And," Bo raised her head leaving her current and enjoyed task of leaving a mark right above her collarbone. "We have four children; I think it's a little more than obvious that we have a sex life,"

"You're such a smartass," her brow rose and features tightened in spite of the fact her hands were idly moving up and down the succubus' back.

"You love it," giving a giggle herself she leaned back down stealing three hurried kisses preventing the blonde from being able to respond until the fourth time when she was actually ready for it.

"Excuse me I-" the pair broke this kiss as their attention went to the door where Tamsin stood peeking in, but neither made the slightest effort to break apart, instead Lauren's hands found themselves finding a home on her wife's hips. "I knocked but there was no answer,"

"So you thought you should come in?"

"It is a small issue but an issue none the less my Queen," her features were as polite as they always were, her voice calm and level as ever as well but there was always something just under the surface that only Lauren seemed to take notice to.

"Hm," was all the blonde would dignify as a response. Bo on the other hand far less annoyed with the situation looked back down to her wife with a soft smile.

"We'll finish this discussion later," she whispered before sliding off of her and scurrying off with their intruder leaving a displeased Lauren to her own thoughts.

"We'll see," she whispered to herself at the sound of the clicking of the door shutting behind her wife.

* * *

**Sean And Mila's**

"What are you doing?" his smile vanishing the second his eyes found her half laying on the bed, a syringe in one hand and a vile in the other.

"They're hormones,"

"You need more hormones?" his brow raised in suspicion, his resemblance shifting from Bo to Lauren in the process.

"Yes. If I want to get pregnant as soon as possible then, yeah," she nodded looking down at the rounded vile rather than up at her husband who was without a doubt about to have another fit on the subject.

"We talked about this,"

"Yes we did, you made your point and I made mine," sighing quietly she placed the two objects on the bed before sitting up completely to meet his stare. "Turns out I liked my point better,"

"I bet you did,"

"Sean we can have this conversation, discussion, and argument a billion and one ways from Sunday. You can scream, yell, plead or beg but my mind is made up. I want a child and that's final,"

"That so?"

"It is,"

"Well tell me master," his jaw tightened as his eyes narrowed. "How do you plan to have a child without sperm?"

"Your parents seem to make it work," she threw back instinctively never being one to not have the last word when it wasn't something career related. "Sean," sighing she soften her features along with her tone realizing antagonizing him was not the smartest card to play. "I love you. I want a child. I know the risks if we do it **and** if we don't,"

"Then how can you make it so easily,"

"Because I love you. I know the risks—I've been beaten over the head with them a billion times so believe me, I know them. I think it's worth it and I remember a time when you did too,"

"That was-"

"What? A couple years ago? You want this too, I know you do,"

"Maybe. Maybe I do and maybe I don't think the risk it worth it," his jaw slacked slightly as he ran his hand through his hair while allowing his eyes to fall to the floor unable the look at the heartbreak weaving itself into her already sorrowful expression.

* * *

**Beyond Guardian Line**

"That really wasn't what I meant when I suggested we hang out again," Cassidy gave an apologetic smile that Charlie couldn't help but melt at.

"its fine," she looked over at the woman their pace gradually slowing. "Really, I enjoy helping and I enjoy your company so it's like a win-win for me,"

"Aren't you the lucky one then,"

"I'm starting to think so,"

"Awe look at you two getting your flirt on," Danni let out through a devilish smirk as she swayed her way up the street toward them. "It's cute,"

"And you'd be?"

"Aren't you gonna introduce us?" Danni looked from the youngest of the three who was turning a shade of bright red, her eyes focused on the ground while her hands nervously fidgeted within her jacket pockets. "Guess not." giving a shrug she turned to Cassidy who was paying more attention to the girl trying to read her. "I'm Danielle but you can call me Danni,"

"Your parents must have really wanted boys,"

"We're not related," Charlie piped up rushing to clarify. "We're um, friends I guess you could say,"

"You guess?" Danni chuckled enjoying the situation to its fullest.

"I just mean we don't really-" turning back to Cassidy who kept a firm scowl which could have given her mother's a run for their money. "We just met a couple days ago,"

"And you're sure you two ain't related?" the human looked between the two inquisitively.

"Last I checked I only had brothers," she couldn't help the nervous laugh that escaped.

"Is that so? Only brothers?" Danni's amused grin turned into a cool smirk. "Well I'm just learning new things about ya' every day,"

"Look I'm not really sure what's going on here," Cassidy let out flatly continuing to look between the two, disappointment and irritation creeping into her features more and more with each passing second. "But I got to go. Nice meeting you and you," she paused looking at Charlie making a point to turn her back on Danni. "Come see me when you got things a little more figured out," she made sure to drop her tone to not embarrass the girl but kept her voice stern enough to make her point beyond a doubt.

"Guess she isn't a people person," Danni snickered icily as the pair watched Cassidy walk back toward the 'hospital'.

"Maybe she isn't a **you** person,"

"Hm, could be a possibility,"

"You think," Charlie turned back toward the brunette.

"Don't really faze me,"

"No?"

"Naw," she took the two steps in and swung her arm over the girl's shoulder pulling her close with little to no resistance. "So long as **you **are a me person,"

"Not at the moment," her words cold enough to make Danni look down at her with hesitation until she noticed the slow, creeping smirk emerging while the hint of anger in her eyes disappeared as did the overwhelming tint of red to her cheeks.

"I can live with that,"


	8. Thirty-Two Steps

**Chapter Six: Thirty-Two Steps **

"This is what you wanted," she whispered aloud staring at her reflection in the cracked mirror that hung crookedly upon a stone wall.

The common twenty-five by twenty foot room normally used for storage had been cleared out the night prior to allow a space for them to get ready if need be. She wanted to take deep breaths to calm herself but the overpowering aroma from the bleach that had been used to clean the space burned her from her throat all the way to her lungs.

She had been excited this whole time all the way up until she found herself standing there alone awaiting the time for her to make her appearance.

There was something inside of herself that just seemed to break the moment she found herself staring down her reflection. Something deep within her broke, something that screamed for her to run. She found herself staring down a reflection she no longer embraced—one she no longer recognized. No—that was a lie, she had recognized it she just didn't want to.

It wasn't just the overly straightened hair that now glistened a shade of black she never knew possible or the excess of eyeliner, mascara and eye shadow that accentuated the icy blue orbs which hid the fear behind them. It wasn't even the black lip liner and the shade of darkened, blood-red lip gloss that had a meaning all its own, no matter how much she told herself it didn't. It wasn't the fact she was standing there practically naked and would soon be standing in front of the world on display. Not the silk accentuating, black bra and panties which did a well enough job of hiding what they needed to. As well as the black, sheer, semi translucent slip that stopped just below her right knee, while the material draped down just across the middle of her left thigh leaving the rest exposed. It wasn't even the fact that her look, her attire practically mirrored the accession's down to the exact thread. It wasn't the fact that she knew Lauren was standing out there already, dressed almost identical for the whole adoring world to gawk at.

There were a lot of reasons it wasn't—yet she couldn't tell you what it actually was.

She couldn't explain the sudden fear or urge to run and not look back. She couldn't explain the odd sense of shame and sorrow that grew with every breath drawn. She couldn't explain any of it and it didn't matter anymore, with the light tap on the door she knew it was time.

Taking a deep breath giving herself one last look over before pulling the blood red sash from the little wood stand beside her and carefully placed it over her head. It wasn't big enough to cover her head completely; just enough to add an appropriate accent and that was fine; it was all it was meant to do.

Moving toward the door with a lingering pace she heard the second knock come and then the third when she reached for door knob. Ignoring the chill that rushed down her spine and the latest scream of warning in the back of her mind she pulled the door open to find Gabriella Monroe holding her hand out directing her where to go. It was unnecessary though considering the second she took a step out of the room she was standing on a red carpet leading her to her destination.

Standing there knees locking she took a deep breath and watched from afar as her wife who stood at the other end of the carpet just off to the left turned to face her. Her children two on either side of the carpet ten feet down from Lauren stood from their kneeling to face her. Kenzi, Mila, Ty, Tamsin and Skylar who had been kneeling off to the far right in an organized line were next to stand. In that moment there was a pause that seemed to stop the world. She could swear the world had come to a standstill while she looked at them and they just stared back at her.

Then like someone had pressed play again the sound of violins began a somber, haunting melody and it was time. She took slow steps as she was supposed to and after the tenth she was close enough to see the smiling group clearly, but she was supposed to keep her attention forward so that was what she did. It was another four steps before she could see clearly the building out along the way to the left where all the important Dark Fae would watch from and to the right the building where the Light Fae would watch from, sides were supposed to have no meaning anymore, until it came things like this. It was another two steps before she saw the first helicopter hovering back and forth which was most likely the crew filming this so every other city in the world could bear witness to the ceremony. Two more steps and her children went down onto their right knees but kept their heads rose, it would have been treason had they went down on both knees or bowed their heads yet. It was another four steps before the group of 'privileged' guests did the same. It was one more step until she was past her children and could see most of the people crowding in the streets which now looked like a violent sea of colored specs. She knew there was more below and scattered down the side streets but she wasn't close enough to the edge yet and even when she would be she wouldn't be allowed to look over. It was exactly seven more steps until she reached the end of the carpet where she would take a single step more to the right so Lauren could move beside her.

She couldn't believe the amount of people surrounding them and yet it was quite enough to hear her own heartbeat. She could feel the rush of heat in her cheeks not just realizing that just about everyone in the world was watching, or that she could feel all of the eyes locked on her from behind but the loving gaze that was coming from her wife.

Lauren's eyes just as icy and piercing as her own which made any subtle emotions almost impossible to read to most but Bo had known Lauren better then she had known herself. It didn't matter if Lauren had her eyes hidden and hear features tightened the way they would when her fangs would descend—Bo knew every supposedly unreadable emotion that she could feel.

Exhaling softly she let her yes close as she heard the Elder Priest begin to speak in Latin, they knew that most of the population below wouldn't understand but then again it didn't really matter if they did or not. Feeling his overwhelming presence near her eyes opened. Standing off to the side of Lauren but facing there he continued to speak, his dead, vast orbs of eyes staring into her own. She would have preferred Father Travino do the ceremony but this wasn't a Catholic or Christian or any religious type of wedding, this wasn't even a regular wedding when they could have had one of the remaining Elders proceed over them. No, this ceremony called for the eldest remaining Fae who was just six centuries short of being considered an Ancient. This called for an Elder Priest who had remained underground for so long his skin was a powder white and had tighten to his penetrating bones like leather while all his hair had fallen off of his body. His teeth where an off white shade and shaped to razors but yet there was something calming about how he spoke.

"_After today this bond will be one that not neither Heaven nor Hell could sever. One's joy will be the other's. One's pain will be the others. One's darkness will be the others. While remaining two separate entities you will become one soul. While two separate people you will share one heart. From this point on your journeys will never be severed—even in death,"_

Bo swallowed the lump in her throat under his unwavering stare. She honestly no longer had a definitive answer on how she was feeling. The world to her was in slow motion as she found herself in a strange state of numbness. There was something so thick about the air, the overabundance of silence allowing her to hear every heartbeat surrounding her, each as calm and steady as a stream on the calmest of days—except for her own.

"_In this moment I give opportunity to any who believe these two souls should not be intertwined," _

Taking a breath she held it with a slight hesitation, a slight fear of what, she wasn't quite sure. She didn't know who she was expecting to speak up, even if someone did think this shouldn't have been happening no one had the courage to say it aloud. For a brief moment she thought she herself would say something. Yet there was nothing but a continuous silence.

"_Then let this silence be as eternal as this bond. This joining is one that has not taken place in over a millennium for reason none other than this is the true essence of commitment. No infidelity, indiscretion nor death will be able to part this union. Not since the last Ancients have walked this earth has this sacred ceremony been practiced,"_

Taking another breath she kept her head forward and body still as she was supposed to but she couldn't help the way her eyes shifted to watch him pull a blade from a little, black and steal stand that had a small gold chalice as well.

"_This bond must be real; it must be able to survive pain as well as darkness." _

She heard the tiny, muffled gasp from her wife and it took every ounce of self-control to fight her instinct to turn and make sure she was alright. The struggle only lasted a mere three seconds before her concentration was on what was about to happen. She had been well prepared in the ceremony and advised this was to be the worst part. Every book had a different description of what to expect, but her being her she was preparing for the worst case scenario.

"_May this union be blessed and one the souls of the earth smile upon,"_

She had barely even heard his words as she felt the blade slice through her skin far deeper than she had ever expected. Feeling a moment of warmth calmness spread through her body when he joined their bloody hands. Placing the knife down he swapped it for the chalice, quickly shuffling his feet that never seemed to lift from the floor he was back in front of them catching the flowing streams of blood.

_'Well this isn't anything like I thought,'_ she thought as her eyes stayed on the droplets of blood quickly feeling the cup.

She felt her hand grip Lauren's so hard she could hear a crack along with the familiar warm, gooey liquid coat her fingertips where her nails had ripped through her wife's flesh. It was an interesting wave of sensations that assaulted her from nowhere. The continuous ripples of pain were so intense she could have sworn she was being lowered into a pool of acid. Each rushing wave more brutal than the last until she thought she was going to lose consciousness. She could swear she was being held under acid while set on fire. Her knees threatened to buckle over and over again but somehow she managed keep herself standing.

Having no choice but to embrace the pain she did, forcing her eyes open and gasping for breath she thought she would find a world she knew but instead she was in a state of nothingness. She was in snow blinding, claustrophobic hall that went on forever with nothing but her pain to keep her company.

Unable to breath she gasped desperately, unable to see she shut her eyes tightly and clenched her fists and prayed for this pain to be gone—as if her prayer was answered it was over. Opening her eyes she found herself still alone in the same emptiness. Her pain now being replaced with a chill, which turned into a frost that moved into a freeze. Finding herself gasping for air again she looked down eyes widening as she watched what was once the floor slowly start to creep past her feet and up her legs, moving similar to a snake as it began to engulfed her.

She was sinking, floating, falling through a bottomless abyss that was nothingness. This wasn't real—it couldn't be. Wasn't she just standing atop of the Kendrick Clock Tower in front of her family, her friends, the world-how was she here—where was here.

Her limbs were heavy, weighed down preventing her from struggling. The light so bright she could see nothing but oddly enough blackness. She struggled to scream but found no voice while she listened for someone but heard nothing. She could feel the hard, gel like substance incasing her body—crushing it until it wasn't.

This time when her eyes opened she found herself standing in the middle of a dusty field where carnage was tossed about like garbage. Feeling a familiar rush of fear she for the first time found herself being able to move. Spinning around just to find herself frozen again.

Frozen not at the sight of the sprinkled about bodies and severed parts surrounding her nor the mountain of bodies that was loosely stacked at least six feet high. No what caused her to lose all the air in her lungs, all of the feeling in her body was that upon the mountain of carnage stood her wife along with Sean and Danielle. Each smiling a smile she had never seen. It was a smile of bloodlust, of craving, of a sickness. Blood dripping from their mouths, down their arms to their hand-a proud display that they were the cause of this destruction.

A thud accompanied with a gust of wind made her body jerk, the feeling of blood splattering across her face made her step back but she couldn't help but to look up into the reddish-brown sky where the body had fallen. Above her circled her remaining children each were ignoring the laws of gravity while blood was covering their unclothed chests and arms.

"**How can you win if you won't play,"** Ethan yelled down to her in a laugh.

"**You're down by five Ma,"** Sean was next to speak kicking a body off the pile toward her who just so happened to still be half alive.

"**Now isn't the time to be shy,"** Danielle spoke from behind Lauren, her bloody arms hanging over her mother's shoulders.

"**You can't lose at your own game Bo,"** Lauren smiled leaning back into the girl. Exhaling she hesitantly looked down at herself. In that moment she was never surer her soul had been broken. She was no exception to her family, her bare stomach like her forearms and hands were drenched in the blood of the innocents. **"It doesn't set a good example for the kids,"**

"**It's the brutality that matters,"** the words were in her voice, they came from her mouth but they weren't her. She didn't want to say them; in fact she wasn't even aware she had a voice. **"Not the number of bodies,"**

"_Blood of her blood, blood of her blood. There is now only one blood, one heart, one soul, one life,"_

Suddenly she found herself back in the tower at the sound of his voice and the feel of Lauren pulling her hand away to grab the cup. She watched her wife hand it back to him and he repeated his last words before handing it to her. She took it with trembling hands, tears in her eyes as she looked at the blood within the cup. Inhaling deeply she rose the edge to her lips and drank down the liquid with no hesitation as her body seemed to come alive with every drop trickling down her throat, so much so she kept it to her lips for several heartbeats after it had run dry.

"_Turn to one another, face the other half of your soul and seal your fate,"_

Despite it all. Despite all of the hesitation, anger, pain, panic, fear—it disappeared the moment her eyes met Lauren's. There was nothing but love, but longing in that moment. Leaning in to meet each other their lips met in just a graze for that was all that had been allowed. Turning back to face the world they took exactly one step forward together, their now healed hands intertwining once more as Lauren lifted them for all the world to see.

Bo couldn't help but smile weakly as the seemingly never ending crowd erupted in cheers. Lauren took a step back guiding them before removing her hand much to the succubus' disappointment who was still trying to find some sense comfort from her wife.

"I love you, my love, my wife," she whispered with a smile only she knew how to give. "My queen," she spoke a slightly louder than before as she dropped to her knees with her head dipped.

Bo could hear the odd mixture of silence and awe. She could hear the rustling behind herself from the 'privileged' guest but all she cared about was her wife's words-her actions. There was something so warm, so loving in them, in something seemingly so simple that made her heart melt, that made her fear seem to vanish.

Swallowing the lumping her throat she cupped her wife's face forcing her to look up into her eyes as she herself went down onto her knees to meet her.

"Together, remember?" she smiled softly leaning in and tenderly stealing another kiss ignoring the million year old rules.

"Forever," Lauren spoke as they pulled apart.

Bo having less material around her legs was first to stand before helping here wife to her feet which was a tougher task than would have appeared. Sharing one last smile they turned their backs to the public for the first time, their hands intertwining once more as they prepared to make their exit.

She far from knew what she felt, what any of it had meant but it just wasn't important at this moment. Their steps were slower and choreographed as she watched the group move onto both knees, their heads dipping. For the first time her children, her family—anyone was bowing to her. It was a scary feeling, a worrisome feeling, a powerful feeling-it was a feeling she could worry about later.

Letting the smile that had been begging to show was finally granted permission as they made their way past their children and down the hall toward their 'freedom'.

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

"I missed you," Lauren whispered as she snuck up behind Bo, her hands sliding over her hips to join on her lower stomach pulling her close. "Where were you?" her words slipping in between playful kisses to the woman's shoulder.

"Mm, I've been here." titling her head to the left welcoming the affection, her grip on the railing of the platform tightening.

"If you say so,"

"I do," the succubus put on a pout despite the fact her wife couldn't see it, her hands leaving the cool metal and reaching around herself to touch her wife's back. "We could slip away,"

"In a few hours we will be away from everyone, you can be social for a little bit longer,"

"Boo. Meany,"

"You won't be saying that tonight or tomorrow,"

"We'll see about that,"

"Oh I know it," kissing up her shoulder and then up the curve of her neck till she ran the tip of her tongue along the succubus' ear. "I have ideas, I have desires—I have toys,"

"What?" the succubus spun around in her wife's embrace. "Repeat that for me,"

"I said," the blonde couldn't help the devilish smirk that made an appearance as she moved in closer wedging Bo between her body and the railing. "I have ideas, I have desires—lots of desires," her hands slid down the succubus' curves before finding a home on her hips. Leaning in further placing a trail of light kisses up her jawline until eager lips hovered above her ear. "And I have toys,"

"Um, so about this social deal-"

"No social—no play," Lauren chuckled pulling back her smirk now a warm smile. "It's our wedding day; it may in fact be our last one so enjoy it,"

"Yes ma'am," Bo gave a lazy salute. "The kids do look like their having fun,"

"I know, Charlie has even managed to refrain from foaming at the mouth today it's quite nice,"

"It is, I almost forgot what that was like,"

"I thought I was the only one,"

"Micheal has been having a ball with Kenz, I think he's keeping her mind off the fact Father Travino didn't show,"

"I know. I only saw her briefly before the ceremony but she was still trying to get a hold of him. Honestly I am a little upset he isn't here, after all he is three of our children's Godfather, you would think he'd be here for things like this,"

"This is our wedding not the kids,"

"You don't mind he isn't here?"

"I do, I just am more focused on the good. Now once our honeymoon is over and he has arrived a few days past fashionably late I'll let him have it,"

"You're cute,"

"I know," she gave a chuckle turning back around looking down onto the crowd of dancing friends and family. This "small" party was just for family, friends and important people of the cities while the rest of the city along with anyone who flew in to watch was without a doubt partying just as hard if not harder in the streets across the entire city.

Her eyes found Ethan and Charlie first who were dancing around with the crowd to the pop melody song. Next were Sean and Mila who were sitting at a table across the way looking to be having a semi-pleasant conversation since both were grinning at each other. Skylar and Ty weren't far from them sitting at the next table both with their face buried in their phones. Checking back on the liveliest pair she couldn't help but give a chuckle at Micheal who was either having a series muscle spasms or was making a fool of himself to get his Aunt to laugh which by the look of it was working. Scanning back over the crowd not once but twice she came up empty again as she attempted to find Tamsin.

"Can I ask you something?" her wife's words pulling her from her search.

"Nope," she shook her head and gave an overly angry face that was more cute than anything.

"What did you see in there?"

"What do you mean?" the succubus's body went cold, all of those memories jumping back into the forefront of her mind.

"You had broken my hand and were trying to pull away more than what I would think would be a normal amount,"

"Was I,"

"Yes," Lauren maneuvered herself from behind Bo to next to her mimicking her posture but while Bo refused to look at her, she stared her down.

"Nothing. I was in this white room and it was cold and I was in some pain but that's it,"

"That's it?"

"Yeah," she forced a chuckle and looked over to her wife. "I'm sorry about your hand though I didn't realize I was holding you so tight,"

"It's fine, I have superhuman healing. No biggie," she shrugged giving her cutest pout deciding to leave the issue alone after all everyone was entitled to some secrets.

"You are so cute, are you sure you aren't part bunny?"

"No, Kangaroo actually,"

"But they ain't cute,"

"First off ain't is not a word and second yes they are,"

"No they **aren't,**"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes,"

"How could I have never known you don't find Kangaroos cute?"

"Simple. You don't pay me any attention," Bo couldn't help but laugh at the scowl her comment earned. "I'm sorry, Kangaroos are kinda scary not cute,"

"Scary?"

"Mm-hm,"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Lots of things, I'm actually surprised you married me not once, not twice but three times with everything that's messed up with me,"

"I like fixing things,"

"Ass," Bo laughed wrapping her arm around the woman's waist pulling her into her strong embrace. This is what today was supposed to be so this is what she would make it; she would push those fears and memories far from her mind-at least for tonight. "I love you,"


	9. Surrender

**Here we go-Heavy M rating **

Some fluffy, some insight into BoLo but mostly on the sexy side of things, not your cup of tea then you can skip without really missing too much.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Surrender**

"Married life apparently hasn't taken away from my sex appeal," Bo smirked while pouring the freshly opened bottle of champagne into the two glasses resting on the desk where she was leaning against, her legs still weak from the continuous night's activities. "Sexy woman in my bed, sexy woman flirting with me at the door, I would say I still got it," she bit her lip tilting her head back toward the wall as she tried to suppress a laugh.

"Bo all I saw was some girl scout out past her bed time fishing for tips, it really would be the equivalent of an escort flashing her less than appealing goodies to the drunk, old businessman to get the money without putting in the work,"

"That was," the succubus drew a breath as her chuckle stuck in her throat. Turning back toward her wife who laid against the headboard with the sheet pulled over her unclothed body. She titled her head and raised her right brow giving her best 'Lauren' impression. "An interesting analogy baby, I don't know rather be creped out by the comparison you gave her or offended you basically compared me to the old, fat, balding alcoholic who sits in the corner of hotel bars waiting for jail bait,"

"Well," she just gave a shrug and folded her arms over her chest keeping the navy sheet from falling.

"You're cute when you're jealous,"

"Thank you, but I am not jealous,"

"You are so jealous of her,"

"I am not jealous," even through the dimness of the room and the good twenty feet of distance between them Bo could see the way her wife's jaw tensed while her left brow rose and her lips curved into the half grin, the grin she always gave when she was trying to be passive aggressive.

"Okay, okay." the succubus nodded leaning against the desk again. "Then why are get getting so defensive?"

"This isn't defensive, this is-"

"Jealousy? Green-eyed monster raring its ugly head? Over reacting? Passive aggressively showing your dominance?"

"Are you done interrupting me," Lauren's brow furrowed into a scowl, the cloud of calm, climatic bliss she had been floating on no longer a factor. "I am not jealous nor am I defensive, I was merely stating my opinion that the girl looked like she should be on a street corner somewhere and that you were buying into the sexual demeanor which wasn't actually intended for you per say but toward you as someone who is an ATM in sneakers,"

"Retract the claws my love," she gave a tentative smile as she stood up taking a glass in each hand before swaying over to the bed. "I was only teasing,"

"Teasing is what you were doing just minutes before your little friend showed up," pausing as she took a sip, her eyes watching the hem of her wife's back, silk robe slid up her thigh. "What you were doing is called antagonizing,"

"Same difference,"

"Very different,"

"Same type of event just with a different name,"

"I think you should let this go unless you'd like to go pay for another room and spend the rest of this weekend alone,"

"I'm sure I wouldn't have to be alone," she wiggled her brows with a giggle which cause a highly frustrated blonde to start sliding off the bed. "Oh stop it," she reached out grabbing ahold of her wife's wrist and pulling her back down. "It's nice to see after all these years you still can get jealous,"

"Why wouldn't I?" she wiggled back up the mattress and pulled the sheet back over her body with her free hand much to Bo's disappointment. "Not saying I was though,"

"Of course," rolling her eyes she maneuvered herself toward her wife so they were shoulder to shoulder, bare feet idly playing with covered ones.

"Why wouldn't I get jealous anymore?"

"I don't know we've just been together for so long I thought,"

"What? That, I'd stop caring if people were trying to move in on my wife?"

"Well when you say it like that it sounds ridiculous,"

"Cause it is ridiculous, I don't care if we've been together a million years I don't think I'd ever not care about that,"

"I guess—just sometimes it's easy to let little things slip through the cracks. Take the Greens, he's been cheating for two years now since the Lin's Christmas party and she is just like okay whatever,"

"Is this your way of saying you want to open up our marriage?"

"What? No," Bo choked on her sip of champagne. "I'm just saying,"

"Okay, well first off babe, the Greens are rich, money hungry ass-hats who married for their image—which in perspective did improve their bank account. And secondly we are not them, I can only speak for myself but I married for love,"

"You're a lot smoother than you use to be,"

"I know,"

"And full of yourself,"

"I know that too,"

"Mm," she let out with a mouth full of the last sip from her glass. Taking a moment to swallow she leaned over placing her glass on the nightstand. "Did you happen to see Tam before we left?"

"Tam?"

"Yeah, Tamsin."

"Oh she has a nickname," Lauren's features quickly reverted back to their stern demeanor but instead of speaking what was on her mind she took her last sip before following her wife's lead. "No, no I didn't see her but then again I wasn't exactly looking,"

"I hope she's alright. I didn't see her after the ceremony just got a little worried,"

"She is a grown woman and one of our chief security officers so I hope she can take care of herself, if not perhaps we should consider a change,"

"She can handle herself," the succubus frowned looking from their feet up to her wife. "I just-"

"How about we not talk her anymore or on the other hand we could just call and invite her here,"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah. You two could go off playing cops and robbers of whatever it is you two go off and do all the time and I'll use this time off to catch up on some much needed sleep,"

"For a woman who has spent most of the night experiencing multiples-you're pretty crabby,"

"Perhaps that's because every time your tongue isn't inside me you're talking about some other woman, starting to make me wonder if your mind is even on me during,"

"I can assure you my mind was one you,"

"Hm,"

"I would have been saying your name but my mouth was kinda full,"

"Cute,"

"You know instead of bitching about every little thing you could put that aggression to better use,"

"Define better use,"

"You need instructions?" Bo saw the flicker of anger in her wife's eyes; she could even hear her heart speeding up without putting effort forth. Moving onto her knees, maneuvering herself so she was sitting in her scowling wife's lap. Grinning mischievously down at the blonde, she dipped head and ran the tip of her tongue across Lauren's esthetic lips, earning a hushed moan. When the blonde's lips parted to protest Bo's tongue darted past the lax defenses.

So consumed with the taste of Lauren's mouth Bo hadn't paid attention to the way her wife's body remain ridged and tight. The way Lauren's hands remained on the mattress at her sides. Ignoring everything but her building desire she slipped her tongue out only to take her bottom lip between her teeth giving a tug. A nip was next before she forced her tongue back past Lauren's defenses once more.

"What was that?" Bo snapped pulling back, the taste of blood quickly filling her mouth. Scowling down at her wife with a mixture of confusion and irritation not quite understanding what had happen.

"I'm sorry I don't enjoy hearing you doting over another woman-women, bark at me and then begin to force yourself on me,"

"Force myself?"

"I haven't moved, I haven't touched you, haven't kissed you back but somehow you continue to do what you want so yes, that would be the definition of forcing yourself on me," Lauren kept her tone low and even though the darkness in her eyes spoke volumes.

"You can get so jealous," Bo kept her scowl but her body began to relax again. "So territorial,"

"Well I have to be," she fell silent letting her gaze drift over her wife's mostly hidden body, hands sliding from the mattress up the sides of her thighs stopping just as her fingertips peaked under the hem. "You are an irresistible, unstoppable, sex-machine who just happens to also be the epitome of beauty,"

"I thought that was Aphrodite," Bo's voice softened, a gentleness slipping in as her eyes locked with her wife's.

"She has nothing on you,"

"Well," inhaling deeply she took a moment to collect her train of thought, her cheeks still freshly pink and a set of butterflies still making their rounds in the pit of her stomach at Lauren's words. "You are amazing,"

"I am,"

"And cute," she gave a soft chuckle at the blonde's self-assured statement. "And gorgeous," pressing her hips down she arched her back leaning down placing a kiss just below her ear. "And sexy," a kiss to her jaw. "So, so sexy," another "And a genius," three more up her jawline. "Perfect," one more just before her chin. "Did I mention sexy?" giving a quick, soft giggle she placed one last kiss to her chin before moving up to her lips but instead of delving right back in she pulled back just enough so Lauren could see her eyes. "But don't bite me like that again,"

"Or what,"

"You don't want to find out," she whispered so huskily it was impossible not to find it sexual yet the underlining seriousness; the underlining tension was back with a sharpened edge.

Repeating her initial action only this time there was no resistance as she knew there wouldn't be. The kiss quickly grew in its brutality, so much so Lauren felt as if she couldn't breathe, though oxygen seemed of little to no consequence at the moment.

This was different, at least different from how they had managed to maintain their sex life for the past decade or so. She would never dear say it had become vanilla but it was far from what they had once explored on a regular basis. It was never bad, never unsatisfying yet she at times found it to be somewhat mundane. She would never complain and certainly not to her wife who was overly sensitive when it came to things of that nature. Another reason she would never complain was because she knew it was her fault, she was the reason they had to limit themselves to the point of becoming slaves to their own rules.

But this was different; there was something different about Bo as a whole. As the night progressed she became less perky and more edgy. She grew less docile and more dominant. At first there was only a subtle feeling of difference, and then slight actions that would come and go—but now this was a different woman entirely.

The way her tongue was darting in and out, not dueling with her own but rather assaulting her mouth never letting her forget who was in charge. The way the succubus' hands gripped at her hips pulling her lower half up to meet her own.

It was all so vaguely familiar, yet completely new—a new the blonde was finding herself quickly falling in love with. Exhilaration was flooding her body waking parts of her she had long forgotten. Rapidly she forgot her logic, her restrain fading into the darkness as her body begged her to give into the sweet release of carnality.

Several long, pleasure filled minutes passed as the succubus feasted on her wife's mouth, her hips grinding against Lauren's while her grip on the blonde's hips never let go forcing her to meet her own desired pressure.

Ripping her mouth away Lauren's hands entangled themselves in long, dark locks pulling her head down. Her mouth wasting no time latching onto the succubus' throat. Razor sharp points easily threatening to pierce skin.

"Lauren," it was a moan, a plea, a moment of a woman in love realizing how quickly things were spinning out of her control. "God," she moaned in pleasure, in protest as her wife's lips kept moving up to her ear.

"Lauren will do just fine," the whisper low and heavy.

"Lau—stop," hands leaving the blonde's hips flew to the mattress giving her the leverage to push herself up. "Lauren we have to stop," it was a breathless and fearful warning yet neither wanted to acknowledge it. "We **need** to,"

"I know," she let her hands slip from her wife's hair down her shoulders, down her chest until they reached the thin piece of material keeping the robe just barely closed. "I know but," her hands slid back up to her shoulders only to slide right back down her arms taking the cloth with them. "I don't want to,"

"We have to,"

"Do we?"

"Yes," Bo swallowed hard almost choking on her response. "You don't even begin to know how bad I want to taste you—in every way possible. How bad I want to feed from you without restrictions—to lose myself in you over and over again but we both know the risks,"

"There are always risks,"

"None as tempting as this,"

"Please,"

Bo's hands pulled into fist gripping the sheet as it took every ounce of strength she had within herself not to break. Her body longed to take over, the succubus deep inside her screamed to be let of the leash if only for this one time. She trembled as every muscle in her body was contracting to the point of pain. Her stomach in a knot that burned like raging lava as her heart pounded so viciously beneath her chest she was sure she could have a heart attack any moment. Her mouth watered in anticipation, one that only worsened as she began to feel her canines instinctively descend.

Beyond her own body she had to contend with the feeling of her wife trembling beneath her and oh how she loved to feel her wife tremble. She could hear Lauren's heart pounding almost as fast as her own, hear each labored breath—she could even hear the blood rushing through her body if she focused closely enough. Then there was the sight of the blonde's body perfectly exposed and awaiting her. The lustful, pleading expression that was written over her exquisite features. But perhaps the worse thing she had to contend with was the scent. The sweet, delectable scent that was radiating from between her thighs of course, but there was also a faint scent she caught of blood, Lauren's blood which she knew without a doubt her wife had punctured her own tongue hoping to sway her decision.

"Trust me enough to do this,"

"I do trust you—I can't be sure of myself," she spoke aloud for the first time but a confession that otherwise would have been serious, tender, sensitive was glazed over in her lustful yearning whisper.

"But I can be," the blonde's hands grabbed ahold of the succubus' hips pushing her back down. "We'll keep each other safe, we always do."

"And the rest of the world?" another serious and fearful question diluted as she was unable to contain a whimper.

"Nothing beyond this room exists right now,"

_'So be it,_' she thought to herself as she began a rhythmic stride with her hips, body slowly relaxing atop of Lauren's. Fists unclenching like her jaw as her tension for resisting herself melted away only to be replaced with a tension that demanded to be released.

Cutting off her own source of pleasure she slid down till she was resting on her knees between Lauren's legs, not giving the woman anytime to question this grabbing ahold of the blonde's hips she pulled her down so she was lying flat on her back.

The succubus just took a moment with a rare sense of calmness that was primal all in its own way. Her darkened eyes danced over every visible curve carefully mapping **her** territory. With each longing stare and idle, circular motion of her thumb on silky skin the blonde trembled. Smirking to herself, she loved the effect she had on her wife, loved how her body beckoned to her own so effortlessly. Each tremble just another silent plea to be dominated, to be owned in the most primal yet loving way possible.

"Bo,"

Smiling wolfishly she let her body drape down over Lauren's, her body resting comfortably between damp, trembling thighs as she proceeded to lick and nip the sensitive area of the blonde's shoulder and neck.

With each breathless gasp at the painful pleasure her anticipation built knowing that no matter how long this torturous pleasure lasted the end result would be the same. Her skillful hands feverishly roamed the succubus' back before clenching them in fistfuls of brown locks, giving a rough tug when she bit down particularly hard, leaving a modest bruise in its wake.

Teasingly moving down her body Bo soon met her wife's breasts. Deliberately teasing she lightly trailed the tips of her fingertips across both breasts, avoiding her nipples completely. Ever so slowly she circled in closer and closer to the tip just to pull back and start her teasing all over again. Only when Lauren let out a low growl of frustration, did she finally brush across the surface of her nipples.

Repeating this several times, taking pleasure in her wife's obvious torment. Not one or two but three low growls came from Lauren and on the fourth she tried to force Bo's head, to which she merely grabbed ahold and held her wrist down, just to continue for several minutes longer than she had intended to.

This was about dominance just as much as it was about desire and if Bo was going to let herself go, throw her caution to the wind then she was determined to demonstrate her own dominance. She hardly ever found herself competing with her wife, but like an old, prized, dog forgotten she wanted to show she still had some fight left in her. She wanted to show that she wasn't as docile as she had become recently because she couldn't be anything else, but rather as a necessity.

Finally when Lauren's tears slipped from the corners of her eyes from anger fused with need and the succubus name was a continued whimperish growl, Bo gave her what she wanted. Lauren's back arched the way it did when she wanted more. Letting out a cry of satisfaction as she felt the succubus shift from one nipple to the other. Her mouth ravenous delivering nothing short of incredible, mind-numbing pleasure, even when her caress became the furthest thing from gentle.

When Lauren felt the succubus lift her head finally she thought the skillful torturous teasing was finally done but instead she felt her wife's soft, silky hair gliding down her stomach, something that would have normally tickled her had she not been so painfully close to the edge.

"Bo enough," she ordered, a growl escaping from deep within her chest.

"Is it?" she whispered looking up; chin lightly resting on her lower stomach.

"Yes,"

"You don't always get to be in charge Lauren,"

"I beg to differ,"

"Well you have the begging part right," Bo's smirk vanished as she found herself suddenly on her back, her wife straddling her stomach while her hands gripped the curve of her shoulders keeping her firmly in place against the mattress.

"You only get away with what I allow,"

Lauren words continued to have a low, growling undertone only adding another layer of huskiness to her already lustful tone. Bo laid still for a moment weighing her options, a semi-conscious part of her mind telling her to submit but something deep inside herself said no. Taking long, deep breaths she stared up into her wife's eyes watching with excitement, with hunger, with a slight twinge of fear that only excited her more. Slowly centimeter by centimeter Bo watched as Lauren's eyes were swallowed by their icy counterparts.

"I think," leaning up ignoring the pain, her hands gripped ahold of her wife's sides. "You've forgotten who I am,"

Mimicking her wife's pervious action she flipped them back to their starting position but what she failed to realize was that with every passing heartbeat Lauren was slipping far from her docile and obedient nature. As soon as Lauren's shoulder blades touched the mattress they were flipped again and refusing to give in Bo did the same until the struggle was far from playful and had landed the pair on the floor with a thud and snap of the wood.

Rolling back and forth each trying to remain atop of the other, cuts and bruises earned over and over again healing almost as soon as they left their mark. Bo's satisfaction grew with each moment she was able to hold her wife off. Every time they had made-love, had sex, fucked, it was all about two people being in-love, it was about needing to feed to survive, it was about routine but this was primal. This was dominance, lust, hunger—and to Bo it was a justification to herself of sorts. For all of those years Lauren was undisputedly the alpha-rightfully so and when Bo was actually able to reach her peek potential any chance of showing it was understandably banned. Now those restrictions were lifted and like a rabid pit-bull waiting to fight, her collar had been cut. This was something more than satisfaction, more than love, more than lust, more than hunger—there was a sense of pride at stake for her.

Getting in just the right position at just the right moment she dead weighted atop of the blonde, her right hand pushing down against her stomach while her left gripped her wife's throat. Letting her lips part she tilted her head back to allow the woman to see her canines descend to full potential. Her eyes quickly changing to meet her wife's intensity.

"Calm down," she ordered though the frustrated woman beneath her continued to struggle like a wild beast caught in a trap. "Calm down," she repeated this time in a full growl that was surprisingly far more cardinal than Lauren's. "Now," this time the struggle began to ease until it was manageable enough for the succubus' to release her grips.

Remaining silent she slid back down her wife's body in less than a second, returning to her position of teasing. Lewdly grinning at her wife's sexy perturbed expression, she couldn't help but to lick her lips showing she was in charge just once more before laying them on hers.

Lauren couldn't help but to surrender to a jolt of sensation that pulled her from her discomfort, from her anger. Squirming unconsciously as she felt the succubus delicately lick wetness from her outer flesh before parting _her_ with one long, wet caress.

Bo began to alternate between light teasing flicks of the tongue, to deep stabbing motions meant to penetrate Lauren's willing flesh.

Despite her best efforts, fighting against her own body Lauren distantly heard loud, familiar pants tear from her throat that increasingly grew in strength until the sounds of the world faded away and all she could hear was her own tortured cries of pleasure.

Losing herself in the dark abyss that was this night her eyes squeezed shut tightly as she began biting her lip to keep from calling out, a brief remembrance that there was a world beyond this room. But it was a brief remembrance that went away as quickly as it came. Now so close to reaching ecstasy, her body tensed and repeatedly arched up against the succubus who welcomed each one.

It was mere heartbeats later that she found her body shaking from the first wave of many of her orgasm. Helplessly she writhed and arched beneath her wife's mouth while her fingers madly gripped at her hair. The pleasure seemed to be never-ending, rolling over her continuously which made her body tense powerlessly.

Suddenly she felt her body being pinned down once more, her legs being further spread open as Bo moved back up her body. Curiously she opened her eyes stray tears slipping from the corners, she flinched noticing a rarity. Bo's eyes were no longer piercing blue but dark and near vast, her 'fangs' still descended which until this moment Lauren wasn't aware the succubus could do. A fire, a hunger, a thirst burned furiously behind those eyes in a shade the blonde had only knew to burn behind the shelter of sky-blue iciness.

Bo was far from shy yet she hid behind her nature whenever she would feed no matter how long they had been together, no matter how far they had pushed boundaries—until this moment.

Letting her eyes return to normal she stared up at her wife in a swirl of emotions using what molecule amount of control she had left. Letting her hands fall to her sides she let her body play dead and waited for what was next.

It took longer than expected but finally Bo arched her back, hands sliding to the carpet on both sides of her wife's head. Dipping down she wasted no more time with tenderness or teasing. Her mouth opened wide as she tore through flesh with a viciousness that not only made Lauren scream out, but her body jerk, feet kicking idly at the floor.

It was another rush of emotions, sensations, feelings—once beyond the initial pain it was bliss, it was a pure abyss of bliss but somewhere through the madness her mind also cleared to a scary level. She was all too aware how far they had slipped, how far they were going and how quickly they were doing so.

Feeling the urge, the need to push Bo away to prevent this from going any further she kicked at the ground and arched her back trying to slip away but it only made the bite worse. Hands gripping at her wife's back ready to pull the succubus off betrayed her only pushing Bo's body closer. Turning her face away the best she could she tried to control her pleasure, her desire, her hunger—after all Bo's neck right there awaiting her.

Body trembling with each passing second, a weakness coming over her reminding her she would have to act soon. Sliding one hand up the succubus' back into her hair she grabbed a fistful and yanked back pulling her wife away—just enough to get her own leverage.

She knew it was beyond pointless to fight it now. Her hunger, thirst, desire, lust, longing, yearning—whatever she chose to call it was far too strong. The beast inside her demanded freedom, demanded to play and the woman inside her was too weak to deny it any longer. The woman inside her wanted it just as bad if not more if she was to be honest with herself.

Eyes remaining shut she leaned in and without further hesitation, without further resistance she surrendered to Bo. That was what she was doing beyond satisfying herself—she was surrendering to her wife who wanted this, who demanded this.

Letting the sweet, longed for liquid fill her mouth and flow down her throat she ignored her doubts until they were wiped from her memory. Holding her wife's body close to her own she for the first time since being a human gave into the woman completely—a terrifying yet secretly missed desire.


End file.
